


The Anguish of Daybreak

by thebluemartini



Category: The Wrath and the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluemartini/pseuds/thebluemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khalid/Shahrzad scenes from "The Wrath and the Dawn" by Renee Ahdiedh told from Khalid's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The two quotes used in this chapter are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Hello all! This is about to be a long author's note. Prepare yourself.
> 
> So basically, it's a crime that there's hardly any fanfiction for the awesome-ness that is The Wrath and the Dawn. I sought to attempt to rectify that. It also has bugged me thinking about what Khalid must've been thinking in all of his scenes with Shahrzad! I had wished someone would write about this, and whenever someone doesn't write something that I so desperately want to see in the fanfiction world, I decide to just do it myself. So that's what happened here.
> 
> This fic will be dealing with most of the Khalid and Shahrzad scenes from the book from Khalid's perspective, and I'll be throwing in some of my own Khalid scenes too. I'm going to try to have all the chapters be a cohesive story, but I think they'd also all be able to be read individually if some of you just want to read about specific scenes!
> 
> So here goes!

**Chapter 1: Wedding**  
_(Corresponds with pages 9 -11 of The Wrath and the Dawn)_

There was something different about her compared to the others.

There was a certain assuredness in her step as she approached him in the throne room that was a stark contrast to the ways his other brides met him on their wedding day. Some of them would slowly make their way to him and hesitate before standing before him. Others would falter in their steps and even begin breathing rapidly in their anxiety over their fate. Meanwhile, he felt like he was dying inside, knowing this was all his fault.

Many of them would look at him fearfully as they walked, and tears would occasionally escape their eyes. Some would cry during the entire ceremony. Some were unable to even look at him. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to look at a monster, let alone marry one. Even he had trouble looking at them, but he was determined to memorize their faces. He wanted to remember the lives he was forced to take so they would never be forgotten. But to do so, he had to train himself to look as if he was void of emotion and pretend he didn't feel like a dagger was being twisted into his heart.

But she was the first one to look completely defiant. From the moment she entered the room, she watched him fearlessly, never taking her hazel eyes away from his. There wasn't a slightest hint of worry in her demeanor. It made him wonder even more about this mysterious girl who willingly volunteered to wed him.

How could she be so foolish to want to marry him?

She knows how this marriage will end at sunrise. Why would she be willing to throw her life away?

He'd been plagued with these questions ever since he received the message saying a certain girl offered to be his next wife. Was she so confident that she falsely believed she could change him and persuade him to let her live?

He would probably never know the answers to these questions, considering he never could bear to see any of his brides again after he married them. It hurt him too deeply to know they soon would no longer be part of this world because of him. He would be too consumed in his own guilt to have to face them again and didn't want to make them any more uncomfortable than they already were. He wouldn't dare to even risk growing any kind of emotional attachment to them by getting to know them. It all pained him too much already.

He offered his hand to her when she reached the dais. She grabbed it and bowed gracefully before him. When her eyes returned to meet his, they remained unafraid. In fact, her eyes looked to be so full of hatred and fury, he almost had to take a step back.

He managed to keep himself composed. "Wife," he said and nodded.

"My king," she replied. Her voice showed no sign of nervousness.

He found himself irked that he would never see his current bride again. He would never receive the answers to all of his burning questions.

Why did he care so much? None of his previous brides perplexed him like this.

Shahrzad al-Khayzuran would have to forever remain a mystery to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short chapter to begin, but don't worry - the others will be longer! The next few chapters are already written, they just need some major editing. I started writing the first few chapters last week, and then this week I saw Reneé Ahdieh is having a poll about what kind of extra scenes she should write, and one of the choices is scenes from Khalid's POV! So I kinda freaked out and decided I needed to start posting my story before her extra scenes totally nullify what happens in my fanfiction world!
> 
> So I'm re-reading The Wrath and the Dawn as well to write this, and trying to read ahead of what I'm writing about to remember all that happens! There's a part where Khalid mentions that he had only lied to Shahrzad once...does anyone happen to know what the lie was? I'm currently trying to figure it out.
> 
> Anyway, please review! :)


	2. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The quotes used in this chapter are from the book.

**Chapter 2: Wedding Night**

_(Corresponds with Chapter: The Veil Between, pages 21-25 of The Wrath and the Dawn)_

It was driving him mad.

Why would the girl ever want to be his bride?

There had to be a reason. After the ceremony, he attempted to go about his usual duties as caliph and meeting with his viziers, but his mind always drifted back to her. He couldn't focus on anything else. He even assigned one of his advisors to find out everything he could about Shahrzad and her family as soon as possible.

When the advisor came to him later that afternoon to reveal what little he had discovered about her, there was hardly any information that seemed to explain her behavior. The only bit of information that could potentially be related to why she was here was a previous connection that existed between their families. Her father apparently served as a vizier for his father before his current position of a custodian. But how could that explain why she would volunteer for this?

Late in the evening, when he went to retire to his chamber, he tried to convince himself that he just had to accept the fact that he would never know her reason for volunteering. After tomorrow morning, she would be gone and he would be forced to move on to his next bride. He needed to move on and stop caring.

It was as he was pulling out his nightclothes he realized that he could not move on. Not yet. He had to know why. And it seemed the only possible way he would be able to find out was if he asked her himself.

* * *

He made his way to Shahrzad's chamber and stood at the threshold for a little while, debating whether he should be doing this. He already cared to know about why she was here. What if talking to her made him care even more about her? It would be a major risk…

And what if she got the wrong idea about him visiting her at night? He never visited any of his brides on their wedding night. It wasn't right to use them as sexual objects. He was already using them to break a curse he brought upon himself, and that was enough. They didn't deserve to be used or be made any more uncomfortable.

He would have to immediately make it clear to Shahrzad why he was there, find out the reason why she volunteered, and leave. No lingering.

After taking a deep breath, he entered her room and closed the doors behind him.

In the pale candlelight, he saw her sitting in the middle of her bed.

He approached her and got straight to the point, while looking at anything but her. He couldn't let her become human to him. "I'm told your father served under mine as one of his viziers."

"Yes, sayyidi. He was an advisor to your father," she replied softly.

"And he works as a custodian now."

"Yes, sayyidi. Of ancient texts."

He then looked at her. Perhaps looking her in the eyes would give him answers. "Quite a change in position."

"Perhaps. He wasn't a very high-ranking vizier."

"I see," he said. Her answers didn't help reveal anything new. He had no choice but to ask her the question that had been on his mind all day.

"Why did you volunteer, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran?" He asked calmly.

She didn't say anything in response.

"What compelled you to do something so foolish?"

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Perhaps it was the lure of marrying a king," he said nonchalantly. "Or a vain hope you might be the one to stay the course and win the heart of a monster."

He continued to watch her, and saw that boldness and fury he saw earlier in the day was returning to her eyes.

"I don't suffer those delusions, sayyidi."

"Then why did you volunteer? Why are you willing to throw away your life at seventeen?"

"I'm sixteen," she corrected him a bit harshly. "And I don't see why it matters."

Anger almost began to swell inside of him, but he had to remain calm with her. If he lost his temper, she would most likely not reveal anything.

"Answer me," he said coolly.

"No."

He didn't realize it would be this hard to get answers out of her.

"You realize you could die for that."

"I'm not surprised to hear that, sayyidi. But, if you truly want answers, killing me won't help in the endeavor."

He almost let his frustration over the lack of answers show, but he was quick to conceal it.

"I suppose not," he replied. Clearly, she wasn't going to answer his questions, and he no longer had any reason to stay.

He started to retreat from her bed, but he heard her shuffling around. He turned and saw she had gotten out of the bed and was moving towards him.

"I told you. Do not think you will be the one to break the cycle." With her boldness, he had to keep reiterating that to her.

She didn't seem very pleased with his response. "And I told you. I don't suffer delusions. On any account."

She continued to move closer to him, and he got a better look at her face. Somehow, during the ceremony, he failed to notice how beautiful she was. He had been too preoccupied with analyzing her demeanor.

Right now, he wasn't sure what she was trying to do. He had to make it clear that he wasn't looking for anything else besides answers with this visit. "Your life is already forfeit. I do not expect...more than that."

She then began to unhook the necklace she was wearing. What was she doing? Did she not hear what he just said? He grabbed her hand to prevent her from removing it. "No. Leave it."

He reluctantly slid his fingers to the nape of her neck to ensure the necklace was still in place. The touch of her skin was almost electrifying. Her body tensed at his touch.

He gazed into her eyes, searching for answers. "Why are you here?"

A mocking look came across her face, but she didn't answer him. Instead, she covered her hand over his. Then she removed her mantle and let it fall to the floor.

This was not what was supposed to happen tonight. He was supposed to receive answers. But now...what was she doing to him? He found his resolve weakening. Seeing her standing in front of him in the candlelight...he was losing control at the sight and touch of her.

She pulled his arm to bring him towards the bed, and he did not resist. She started removing more of her clothing.

He should not be doing this. But if this is what she really wanted...he found he did not have the willpower to refuse this mysterious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The majority of quotes used in this chapter are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for the kudos everyone! :) This chapter is where Shahrzad begins telling her tale of Agib, and I decided to not type it all out in the story. It didn't seem terribly important to the story, since Khalid just makes a few comments about it (plus, that would've required A LOT of typing, haha). So hopefully I handled it okay! *fingers crossed*

**Chapter 3: A Story Begins **

_(Corresponds with Chapter: The Mountain of Adamant, pages 29-39 of The Wrath and the Dawn)_

He came to her room looking for answers and instead ended up laying with her.

How could he lose control like that and let her take charge? He shouldn't have allowed her to seduce him...it wasn't fair to her.

He treated it like it was just routine for him. How would she know he never laid with any of his other brides since Ava? He sighed. Since the ceremony, she'd continuously proven she was an exception compared to the others.

He hoped he didn't hurt her too much. He tried to be gentle with her, and he didn't dare try to kiss her. That would have been too much. Such affection is only meant for those you care greatly for. He didn't _care_ for her. She merely _intrigued_ him. Kissing her would have been deceitful. And he had personally vowed to never say or do anything that showed such affection if he didn't sincerely mean it.

He got up off of her bed and gathered his clothing to dress. He momentarily debated if he should head straight back to his chamber. However, it was already almost morning. His advisors would probably find out he had come to her room anyway, and his uncle would likely scold him for it. There was no point in trying to sneak back. Plus, he still wanted answers from her and was determined to get them now that his head was clear again. He was slightly agitated with her for causing him to temporarily lose control, but it was over now. Now he wanted what he came here for.

Once he was dressed, he went over to the table in her room and poured himself a drink. He heard Shahrzad follow him and sit down on one of the cushions.

As she began eating some of the grapes and bread that were on the table, he stared at her, trying to figure her out. How could she go about her life as if everything was normal? She knew that come daybreak, she will die. Or was she in denial of that fact?

He sat down on one of the cushions across from her. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Aren't you going to eat, sayyidi?" she asked him.

He didn't feel like bothering with her petty questions. He wanted her to answer his.

"The chutney is delicious," she added.

"Aren't you scared, Shahrzad?" he asked her quietly.

"Do you want me to be scared, sayyidi?"

"No. I want you to be honest." He couldn't stand liars, especially since being a liar himself in the past destroyed his life.

She smiled at him. "But how would you know if I were lying, sayyidi?"

"Because you are not a gifted liar. You only think yourself to be." He grabbed some almonds from the table and began munching on them.

His response only caused her to smile widely. "And you are not that good at reading people. You only think yourself to be."

She definitely was an overly bold girl.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"I'm to die at sunrise, correct?"

After he nodded, she continued. "And you wish to know why I volunteered for this? Well, I'd be willing to -"

"No. I won't play games with you. I despise manipulation."

This was torturous. Why couldn't she simply answer any of his questions?

Her face showed his response had irked her. "Perhaps you should spend less time despising the game and more time building the patience necessary to win."

He froze. No one ever talked to him like this. No one constantly refuted his demands like her. She didn't even know what her words meant in his case. Ever since the curse was placed upon him, he had been stuck playing this wicked game of killing bride after bride. He couldn't handle any more _games_ because his life already was one.

"Brave words for a girl with hours left to live," he said coldly.

"Are you interested in the rules of the game or not, sayyidi?"

He chose not to respond. He had no idea what to do with this girl who unsettled him so.

She went on anyway. "I'm willing to answer your question, sayyidi. But before I do so, I wonder if you would be willing to grant me a small request…"

Apparently, she gets to make all the requests, while all of his requests are ignored. He was humored, however, that she seemed to be trying to weasel her way out of her situation.

"Are you trying to barter for your life with trivia?"

She laughed. "My life is forfeit. You've made that clear. Perhaps we should move past that issue and get to the matter at hand."

"By all means."

"I want to tell you a story."

He was not expecting her to say that. After all that, she wants to tell him some story? This girl completely perplexed him.

"Excuse me?"

"I tell you a story. You sit and listen. When I'm finished with the tale, I'll answer your question."

Even more tortuous waiting for these answers.

"A story?"

"Yes. Do you agree to the terms, sayyidi?"

He leaned back on one of his elbows, thinking about if he had anything to lose with this. If he agreed, he'd at least have a chance of getting the answers he wanted. If he didn't, he would never know.

"Fine. I agree. You may begin."

"This is the tale of Agib, a poor sailor who lost everything he possessed only to gain the knowledge of self-discovery."

What kind of story is this to tell?

"A tale of morality? So you are trying to teach me a lesson."

"No, sayyidi. I am trying to entice you. I've been told a good storyteller can trap an audience with a single sentence."

"Then you have failed."

He was more intrigued why she would be telling this story, than the story itself.

Shahrzad proceeded to continue telling the story of Agib, a great thief who once was caught stealing from an emir, leading him to join a small ship's crew to escape.

Now this sounded a little more interesting. "Better," he told her.

Shahrzad continued to tell the tale. At first, he wasn't exactly sure where the story was heading, thinking it would be a waste of time. But he still listened intently and he occasionally made a few dry remarks about the story.

At one point during her tale, he saw Shahrzad reach to pour herself some wine. He was quick to do it for her first. It was the least he could do for her...since he would soon be taking everything away from her...

The more she talked, the more enthralled he became. He found himself growing more and more curious as to how this story would end. It reminded him of how excited he felt as a young boy when his mother would be describing the climax of a story...

Staring at Shahrzad intently, he listened with eager anticipation and leaned forward to hear what would happen to Agib after the chalice he found released a mysterious smoke...

"The shadow solidified...and began to laugh," Shahrzad said and didn't say anymore.

Khalid was confused. "Why did you stop?"

She didn't reply. He noticed her gaze was focused on something behind him, so he turned to see for himself.

Dawn had arrived. His heart froze, but he knew the execution would have to go on. However, he would allow her to finish the tale first.

He turned back to face her. "You may finish the story."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sayyidi."

She was going to play more games with him and test his temper?

"Excuse me?"

"I have only just begun the tale."

Anger began to swell within him.

"Finish the story, Shahrzad."

"No."

The anger flowed through him, causing him to stand up. "So was this your plan all along?"

"What plan would that be, sayyidi?"

She needed to stop acting so innocent and evading his questions by asking other questions. It was maddening.

"A trick. A tactic to stay your execution...to begin a tale you had no intention of finishing."

"I have every intention of finishing it - tomorrow night. Whether or not that happens is entirely up to you," she told him as she stared up at him. She looked furious too. Why would she be furious? She was the one messing with him!

"You said you understood; your life is forfeit. That was clear from the beginning."

She stood up before him. "All lives are forfeit, sayyidi. It is just a question of when. And I would like one more day."

He could not stop himself from glaring at her. She had tricked him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. He knew it was the guards coming to collect her for the execution.

"Just one," she whispered.

He could only stare at her. Who was this girl? And why was he actually considering her request after she had riled him so much?

He had to get away from her immediately. He went to the doors and stopped when he grabbed the handle.

This girl may have angered and disobeyed him, but he was a man of his word. He used to be dishonest, but he was determined to live the rest of his life as a man of integrity since the death of his first wife. He had agreed to Shahrzad's terms, and he had to let her finish her tale. He could go another night without sleep. Plus, there was that memory of his mother that surfaced in his mind...

"One," he told her before passing through the doors. He shut them behind him.

He saw the guards waiting outside for further instruction.

"There will be no execution today. It has been postponed to tomorrow."

The guards were puzzled by this, but didn't dare to question the caliph.

* * *

As he walked back to his room, he couldn't help but realize what hearing Shahrzad's tale had done to him.

He had felt like a young boy again...He had almost forgotten what it felt like. He had loved listening to the stories his mother would tell. They allowed his imagination to run wild and escape the pressures of living as a royal prince in a palace with his strict father.

It had been so long since he was reminded of the precious moments he shared with his mother...those were her favorite memories of her. She was so joyful and enthusiastic when she described the adventures of her fictional characters, it was infectious. He couldn't help but feel jubilant when he was with her. He missed her so much…

For his mother, he let the girl live another day.

He prayed it wasn't a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far! Or you could tell me the things you hope to see in this fic :)


	4. Archery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The quotes in the scene with Shahrzad are from the book.
> 
> A/N: This chapter actually features scenes of my own creation! Therefore, I really agonized over this chapter. Every time I re-read over it, I kept changing things. Here's hoping it turned out okay! I also named a character, who I don't believe is ever named in the book, but he does appear in the scene with Shahrzad carrying a bunch of scrolls, so I felt he needed a name.
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope)

**Chapter 4: Archery**

_(Corresponds with Chapters: Despina and the Rajput, Draw Weight,_ and _By the Light of a Single Candle_ _ _,_ pages 40-67_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn)_

When he met with his advisors that morning, he was hit with a barrage of questions:

"What have you done?"

"Why did you let her live?"

"Why was the execution moved to tomorrow?"

"Did she threaten you?"

"What did she do to you to cause you to do this?"

He ignored all of them. Instead, he simply told them it was his decision, and the execution would indeed take place the following morning.

Immediately after the brief meeting, Khalid made his way to the servants' quarters to speak with the head servant. Since Shahrzad would have the day to herself, he felt it would be wise to make sure people were watching her, so he decided she needed a handmaiden. Perhaps, Shahrzad would be more open with another girl and share her secrets with her. Then, he could convince the handmaiden to reveal them. The steward advised that Despina would probably be the best choice.

Shahrzad also proved she was dangerous...she was able to convince him to let her live another day, after all. She certainly wasn't afraid of stirring up trouble. He would need a member of his own personal bodyguard to watch her. He figured the best swordsman in Rey would be perfect for the task.

He couldn't risk underestimating Shahrzad's cunningness and strength. He had already taken too many risks with her.

* * *

By the afternoon, the whole palace was buzzing with the news that the caliph's latest bride survived the dawn.

When Khalid had gone outside to practice with his sword with some of his soldiers, he overheard servants and soldiers whispering about it. He knew it would cause some commotion, but some of them almost seemed...excited about it. He wasn't sure what to think of it, but he hardly cared what anyone else thought of him or his decision to let her live another day.

After duelling with one of his soldiers, General al-Khoury appeared beside him and requested to speak to him privately. Khalid expected he would have a few words for him. In fact, he thought he would've come to him sooner to reprimand him for what happened that morning.

He hung up his sword in the sash around his hips and went for a walk through a nearby garden with the shahrban. Khalid's bodyguards followed behind them at a distance.

"Khalid, what have you done?" he questioned him furiously in a hushed tone. "Do you realize what you are doing to yourself? You are risking the health of you and your kingdom for a girl! Why were you even in her room last night?"

"I needed to talk with her. Why would a young girl like her volunteer for this?"

"I don't know, but she willingly came to be executed. And yet, you did not execute her!"

"It's only one more day," he said coolly.

"But you won't be able to sleep tonight. Be concerned for your health, Khalid! You have a kingdom to lead!"

"I'll be fine going without sleep for another night. It's not like I haven't been without sleep for a few nights before." Khalid waved him off.

"But the sooner she dies, the sooner you can be rid of this curse!" the general reminded him quietly.

Khalid stopped. It was true he was somewhat close to being done with the curse, which he wanted more than anything. Shahrzad was his seventy-second bride being offered up for it. Only twenty-eight more to go. But would he really ever be fully rid of this curse? The pain of having to take away so many innocent lives could very well eat away at him for the rest of his life.

"Be careful, Khalid," the general added, less enraged. "I have a bad feeling about this girl."

"You haven't even met her."

"I don't need to. She's already trouble."

Khalid just shook his head at him. He knew she was wreaking havoc on his life, but he didn't want his uncle to know he agreed with him. For the remainder of their stroll through the garden, the two walked in silence.

When they reached the end of the pathway, he found a few of his soldiers in a sword match. Khalid was about to go join them, but was prevented from doing so when one of his advisors, Murshid, appeared before him, carrying many scrolls.

"Sayyidi," he said tentatively. "There are, uh, quite a few matters that require your immediate attention. I have received many proposals for changes in the kingdom."

Khalid sighed. He wasn't in the mood to tend to such duties...not right now. Not when he had a certain someone occupying his brain. Someone that he shouldn't be thinking about...and he desperately wanted to use swordfighting to distract himself.

He hesitantly picked up one of the scrolls from Murshid's arms and had only read the first few words when one of his servants approached him..

"Sayyidi," he said urgently and bowed before him. "The queen is in the courtyard."

He had asked a few additional soldiers and servants to keep a watchful eye on Shahrzad and to let him know of anything important. But he didn't understand what was so earth shattering about this news? She wasn't forbidden from going outside...

The servant continued. "She's practicing archery, sayyidi. With Jalal."

Now he understood the peculiarity of her actions. All the women he knew never engaged in such activities. Why would she practice wielding a weapon? And what was she doing with Jalal?

"I told you she was trouble, sayyidi," the general said from beside him.

* * *

When Khalid and the general arrived at the courtyard, along with some of his soldiers and Murshid, Khalid spotted Shahrzad immediately. He was shocked when the servant told him, but he felt even more bewildered to actually see Shahrzad engaged in archery lesson with Jalal.

Who was this girl? And why wasn't she sewing or fretting about her makeup and clothing like other typical girls?

He watched her intently. She seemed to be getting along well with Jalal. They were even laughing together. But why were they laughing?

"That girl is far too adventurous. Not fit to be a proper lady," his uncle said.

Khalid wasn't so sure he agreed with him.

He noticed Despina caught a glimpse of him from across the courtyard and watched her quickly run over to Shahrzad and Jalal. The two of them looked in his direction. Terror spread across their faces before they froze. It almost amused him.

Well, it was time for him to make his entrance then.

He made his way across the courtyard, and the rest of his party followed him. He stopped himself a few paces before Shahrzad and Jalal, who were both standing very still and watching his every movement along with everyone else around him.

"Captain al-Khoury," he said quietly.

"Sayyidi," Jalal replied as he bowed. "I was just showing the queen how to use a bow and arrow."

"I can see that. The question is why."

"Because I asked him," Shahrzad blurted out, and he turned to face her.

He couldn't figure this girl out. Here she was, not properly dressed like a lady, with her mantle missing and her hair tied back messily. A case of arrows was also hanging from her shoulder.

"Then I redirect the question to you."

She was about to become her fiery self with him. He could tell from the look in her eyes.

"Do I need a reason?"

"I asked for an explanation. Not a reason."

"They're the same thing."

"Not necessarily."

"Actually, they are. Regardless of your perspective on the matter, I simply wanted to learn, and Jalal agreed to teach me."

She called the captain by his first name. These two were friends, already? How did she even happen to meet him?

"Jalal?"

"Yes. Jalal."

"And what have you learned from Jalal?"

"What?" His question took her by surprise. She had already surprised him so many times, it was about time she felt the same way.

"If he's been teaching you how to shoot a bow and arrow, you must have something to show for it. Unless he's an abysmal tutor."

Jalal began to laugh. "If you'll recall, sayyidi, I believe I had a hand in teaching you when you were a boy."

It was true. Jalal made him into a decent archer. He wasn't perfect at it, but decent enough thanks to Jalal.

"Jalal-jan," Jalal's father stated intensely.

Khalid didn't mind at all what Jalal had said. "Though archery has never been my strong suit."

"Your words, sayyidi. Not mine," Jalal replied with a smile.

"Jalal! That's enough," the shahrban reprimanded him. "He is your king!"

Jalal bowed.

His words didn't really bother Khalid though. It was true about his archery skills. He wished he was better at it, and Jalal did his best to teach him. He just didn't have the talent for it.

Khalid looked at Shahrzad. "Well?"

She looked back at him with her mesmerizing hazel eyes, then proceeded to set up the arrow in her bow. He watched her carefully as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing the arrow. The arrow soared towards the target and landed in one of its legs.

It was a solid shot. Not perfect, but he was certainly impressed with Shahrzad's skills. He wouldn't tell her that though. She was too confident already.

"Amazing," Jalal praised her. "Despite never taking aim, you actually hit the target that time. In a fashion."

"It's because you're such a good teacher," Shahrzad said cheerfully.

Khalid almost let a smile appear on his face. He was amused that Shahrzad would actually attribute her skills to someone other than herself. She was so fiercely independent, he couldn't tell if her remark was true or she was pretending to be nice to Jalal.

"Is it?" he heard Jalal whisper to her.

"In a fashion," she replied. "Nevertheless, I did hit the target...rather, I hit one of its legs."

"Which would have been a remarkable shot, had it been intentional."

"But we've already established that I didn't aim. Regardless, I think I did fairly well, don't you?"

"What do you think, sayyidi? Does the queen pass your test of merit?" Jalal turned to him.

She certainly passed, but he wouldn't dare inflate her ego after all the torture she had put him through for the past day and a half.

"She missed the target," he simply said.

Shahrzad glared at him at she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She definitely was displeased with his comment. It almost thrilled him to see her ferocity.

"Perhaps my king would care to demonstrate the proper technique?" She offered her bow and arrow to him.

She knew how to get back at him with everything he said and challenge him. He couldn't tell if it frustrated him or if he admired her more for it.

He moved towards her and accepted the bow and arrow. As he did so, his fingers touched hers, and he was taken aback from the sensation he received from touching her. In that moment, he wanted to grab her hand and hold on forever.

Realizing what he was thinking, he pulled away. He continuously felt like he was losing his mind every time he was near her like this.

He set his arrow, took aim using the sights, and released it. It spiraled in the direction of the target, and landed close to the bull's-eye. It was a decent shot, but he wasn't proud of it. He failed in front of the others...but it mostly bothered him that Shahrzad witnessed him fail. But why would he care what she thought of him?

"Not bad, sayyidi," Jalal said.

"It is acceptable. Nothing to boast about." He handed the bow and arrow back to Shahrzad. He was so disappointed in himself, that he didn't dare look in her eyes to see her reaction in case they were unimpressed.

He started to walk away.

"Sayyidi?" At the sound of her voice, he stopped, but refused to look at her. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind -"

"Jalal can teach you. He is far more proficient than I." The thought of being able to spend more time with her did sound...alluring. But she needed to learn how to shoot perfectly. Jalal would be the best one to teach her. It never troubled him before that his shooting skills with the bow and arrow were merely adequate, but now he almost felt envious of Jalal and his abilities...because he would be the one teaching her.

He wasn't sure what this feeling was that came over him concerning Shahrzad.

"Fine," she said, sounding annoyed.

He continued to walk away, but soon stopped himself again. "Shahrzad?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tonight."

The general's eyes widened upon hearing him say that.

He wasn't sure if it was the best idea either, and yet the words escaped his lips before he could stop himself. He found being near her to be completely intoxicating. He wouldn't be able to stay away from her for long.

What had she done to him?


	5. The Second Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The majority of the dialogue in this chapter is from the book. Only one quote was written by me (which is Khalid's "You don't need to -")
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much to all who are reading this story :) This chapter involves Shahrzad continuing her story, so once again, I just kinda skimmed over it since it isn't terribly important to re-know when you've already read the book!

**Chapter 5: The Second Dawn **

_(Corresponds with Chapter: Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp, pages 68-82 of The Wrath and the Dawn_ )

He never used to act so...illogically.

Shahrzad hadn't even been in his life for forty-eight hours and she already had turned his life upside down. She was supposed to be...dead…by now. And yet, she managed to convince him to let her live another day with her adventurous tales and promises to reveal her secrets. She continuously defies him and infuriates him, yet he continues to let her live.

If anyone else treated him in such a way, they would have been severely punished by whipping or even death. Yet, he leaves her unscathed.

If she died this morning, he would've been closer to ending the curse - the wretched curse that loomed over him and his kingdom.

But she's still alive, and he still can't stop feeling intrigued by her. And thinking about her dying makes him feel...uneasy.

Ever since he left her in the courtyard that afternoon, he could think of nothing but her. He would sit down to read reports on the kingdom, but her face kept appearing in his mind. He'd visualize her long dark hair and feel a longing to run his fingers through it. And then his mind would drift to that afternoon, and how he admired her willingness to learn archery instead of sitting in her room, sewing a shamla. She certainly was more of a fighter.

Even if he was capable of sleeping this night, he was fairly certain he wouldn't have been able to with thoughts of her continuously invading her mind.

He was supposed to go see her tonight. He told her he would. But...he probably shouldn't. She would just make him act even more illogically.

But she was magnetic.

And he was a man of his word. He had to go.

It was already very late, so he hoped she had stayed awake.

When he reached her chamber, however, she wasn't sitting on her bed. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

Where was she? She knew he was coming...was this another one of her games?

He then felt the coolness of a breeze hit him and he turned to the direction it came from. The wind had come through the entrance to her terrace. He stepped through the entryway and found her standing against the railing, staring out into the night.

He paused and briefly gazed at her. The way the moonlight shone on her face...she was ravishing.

He went over and stood beside her without saying a word.

"You can't see them, but I love how you can smell the citrus blossoms from here...the suggestion of something beautiful and alive."

Her comment puzzled him. Was she insinuating that the palace felt like death to her?

What was she even doing here?

"You're partial to citrus blossoms?"

"Yes. But I prefer roses above all. My father has a beautiful rose garden."

With her mentioning her father, perhaps he could sway the conversation to figuring out how she came to volunteer to be his bride.

He took the moment to stare at her again, trying to analyze her while also admiring how beautiful she looked. "I think a father who tends to flowers must have objected to...this."

She didn't bother looking at him. She continued staring out into the night. "I think a king who hopes to be beloved by his people shouldn't execute their daughters at dawn."

She thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. A part of him wished he could be beloved by his people, but he knew it would be impossible as long as the curse continued.

"Who said I hoped to be beloved by my people?"

Shahrzad looked at him. "And all this time, I could have sworn you were a smart man," she said quietly. Mockingly. She was trying to mimick him.

Two could play that game. "And all this time...I could have sworn you didn't want to die."

First she blinked and then erupted into a fit of laughter. He was taken aback by it, but soon realized he enjoyed the musical sound of her laugh.

What was wrong with him…

"You're very strange," she said to him.

"So are you, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran."

"At least I know it."

"I'm aware of it as well."

"But I don't punish people for it."

He sighed. She simply didn't understand. "I envy people who see the world as you do."

"Are you insinuating I'm simpleminded?" she questioned him angrily.

She was anything _but_ simple.

"No. You see things the way you live your life. Without fear."

She was completely fearless, while he cowered behind a curse.

"That's not true. I'm afraid of a lot of things."

What could she possibly be afraid of? He looked into her eyes, searching.

As a rush of wind blew through, sending strands of her hair out of place, he listened intently to her reply.

"I'm afraid of dying."

He stared at her. His mysterious bride proved to be even more perplexing. And the mention of her dying once again brought a feeling of uneasiness over him.

When the wind disappeared into the night, he saw her reach to move a strand of hair that fell in front of her face. However, he stopped her from doing so.

He wanted to do it for her. Feeling compelled to touch her, he pushed the hair behind her ear and felt a bit of a chill run through him.

"Tell me why you're here."

Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Promise me you won't kill me."

He was determined to always be a man of his word. He couldn't promise such things when there was a curse that needed to be broken.

"I can't do that."

"Then there's nothing more to say."

She turned away from him and headed back inside. He followed her.

She had stopped in front of her bed. It looked like she was deep in thought for a moment, and then she began removing her clothing.

He didn't come here for this…

"You don't need to -" he began to say. But he was unable to finish his sentence when he saw her turn around. She grabbed his qamis and lifted it over his head. She then placed her hands upon his shoulders and waited for him to make the next move.

He found his couldn't resist temptation.

* * *

Unlike the previous night, this time he was willing to admit to himself that he did care for her. He shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

He still refused to kiss her. He hadn't kissed a woman since...since Ava.

He swore to himself after the crumbling of that marriage that he would never kiss a woman again unless he _truly_ and _strongly_ cared for her. He would not encourage a false relationship. Never again.

But the fact that he even thought about kissing her disturbed him.

He picked up his clothes that were carelessly scattered on the floor and dressed himself. He headed over to the small table in her room, but when he didn't hear Shahrzad follow him, he turned to look at her and saw her still lying down in bed.

"I'm not hungry," she said in response to his questioning glance.

Breathing deeply, he debated whether he should go ahead and leave her now. But why even bother fighting this feeling?

He was already in too deep.

He returned to the foot of the bed, at the opposite end from her. He had to at least try to keep his distance.

As he watched her roll on her side in her mound of pillows, he couldn't help but wonder if she was even aware of the effect she had on him. Normally, people would follow him and his wishes, but in this case, he was drawn to her and she was lying in bed without a care in the world. Even though he, the caliph, was with her.

"Would you like me to continue the story? Sayyidi?"

She actually bothered to use his title this time.

"I almost thought you were above the use of honorifics now."

"Pardon?"

"Have you forgotten who I am, Shahrzad?"

She blinked at him. "No...sayyidi."

"So then a lack of decorum just comes with your sense and comfort?"

"Inasmuch as bitter apathy does yours."

Rage ran through him. This girl was insane! How could she speak to him like that? He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Tell me, why do you find it permissible to talk to me like this?"

"Because someone has to," she said immediately.

"And you think it should be you?" She certainly thought highly of herself.

"I think it should be someone who isn't afraid of you. And, though I do feel...anxious in your presence, the more I see of everything around me, the less I have reason to fear you."

He was astonished by her response, and he couldn't prevent it from showing it on his face. Yet again, she assumed she knew everything. She didn't realize how endangered her life truly was due to the curse.

"You know nothing."

Her eyes sparked with amusement. "You're right. I know nothing. Would you care to educate me, sayyidi?"

He was done with this conversation.

"Finish the story of Agib, Shahrzad," he ordered her.

For once, she obeyed him, and she continued to tell her tale of Agib and his meeting with a genie that would grant him three wishes. Khalid listened with great interest, only occasionally interjecting with some of his own comments.

It was when Shahrzad mentioned the emir's desire to honor his love for his wife that Khalid expressed his displeasure with the character's actions.

"So his question to an all-knowing genie would be about a mere trinket of love?" Khalid asked. What a waste of a question!

"A mere trinket?" Shahrzad stared at him. "Love is a force unto itself, sayyidi. For love, people consider the unthinkable...and often achieve the impossible. I would not sneer at its power."

He was aware what the power of love and the lack of love could do. His curse was proof of that. But he hated being reminded of it.

He stared back at her. "I am not sneering at its power. I am lamenting its role in this story."

"You are saddened by love's importance in the emir's life?"

Thinking about Ava's desire for love and the past two and half months of marrying bride after bride, he answered her. "I am frustrated by its importance in all our lives."

She smiled sadly at him. "That's understandable. If a bit predictable."

As usual, she was assuming she knew everything about him.

"Again, you presume to know a great deal for a day and two nights, my queen."

He wasn't sure why he called her his queen just then. It just slipped out..and yet saying it had felt so...right. She was _his._

Yet it looked like she felt uncomfortable by it as her face reddened, and she didn't say anything in response. It ended up making him feel uncomfortable.

"You're right," she eventually said, softly. "I should not have said that."

She actually regretted something she said...he was stunned.

"And I should not have interrupted you. I'm sorry," he whispered in the stillness of the room. He almost regretted calling her his queen aloud.

"Please continue," he added.

She nodded before carrying on with Agib's story.

With every word she spoke, he could tell she was growing more anxious. He knew they were getting closer to the dawn and wondered what she would do when it came this time. And what _he_ was going to do.

When it seemed that Agib's life story had concluded, the sun was streaming into the room. Daybreak had arrived.

"Are you finished?" he asked her gently.

But she shook her head back and forth. "At the wedding of the new emir was a guest from a faraway land - a magician from Africa in search of a magic lamp. But in truth, he was not really looking for the lamp. He was looking for a young boy. A young boy named Aladdin."

She was still trying to toy with him. "This is a new story."

"No, it's not. It's part of the same story."

A knock was heard on the door, and it felt like the air was sucked out of the room.

Shahrzad trembled as she got up to grab her shamla and tie it around her waist.

"Shahrzad -"

"You see, Aladdin was an excellent gambler...a trickster of the highest pedigree. His father before him was -"

"Shahrzad," he said firmly. He couldn't take her stalling the inevitable. She had to die today. He needed to move on.

"It's not a different story, sayyidi," she said in a low voice. He could see her fidgeting with her clothing.

At the sound of another knock on the door, Khalid stood up. "Come in."

A few soldiers entered the room, as expected. But he didn't expect to see the shahrban with them. What was he doing here?

"General al-Khoury. Is something wrong?" he questioned him.

"No, sayyidi," he said after he bowed before him. "But...it is morning." His eyes then looked in Shahrzad's direction.

The general was truly concerned that he wouldn't let her die...he had come himself to ensure it was done. Well, it indeed had to be done…

Aref gestured for the guards to take her. Khalid watched as one of them grabbed her arm. He suddenly felt overly protective of her...another man should not be touching what belonged to him.

She fought back, pulling her arm away from the guard. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. She hit another guard's arm that came towards her.

"Are you deaf? How dare you touch me? Do you know who I am?" she yelled, panicked.

She was...his queen. He couldn't stand to watch this. When he thought about her going to her death, he felt like...he couldn't breathe.

The breaking of the curse would just have to wait a little while longer. He couldn't allow his queen to be treated this way, so he made a decision he could possibly regret later.

"General al-Khoury?"

"Yes, sayyidi."

"I'd like to introduce you to the Mountain of Adamant," he announced as he looked into Shahrzad's nervous eyes.

This girl had completely unraveled him. With her, he lost all common sense as she drew him into her.

Aref was perplexed as he looked between him and Shahrzad. "But, sayyidi...I don't understand. You cannot -"

At his protests, Khalid turned to him. "You're right, General. You do not understand. And you may never understand. Regardless, I'd like to introduce you to the Mountain of Adamant…"

Even he didn't completely understand it himself. He looked back at her and let out a slight smile when he saw relief flood her eyes.

"My queen."

And with that statement, the guards all backed away from her. The general looked furious.

Without another word, Khalid led the guards and the general out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review - I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> The next two chapters are big chapters, guys! I'm so excited!


	6. The Hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé dialogue between Shahrzad and Khalid is from the book, as well as Jalal's line after the almost hanging.
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much to all of my readers!
> 
> Anyway, about this chapter...it's a big one, you guys! Plot-wise and length-wise, haha.

**Chapter 6: The Hanging**

_(Corresponds with Chapters: The Shamshir_ and _A Silk Cord and a Sunrise_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 89-114)_

He was thankful the swordsmanship tournament took place that day. He really needed the distraction.

Khalid had enough of thinking about Shahrzad and all that she did to him and made him... _feel._ He needed to be his normal self again, and swordfighting helped him do just that.

After a successful tournament in which he was able to release all of his pent-up emotions, he had to meet with his viziers late that afternoon. He wasn't looking terribly forward to it, considering his uncle would be there...and he surely would want to discuss the events of that morning. He didn't feel like having to explain himself to Uncle Aref, especially since he found he didn't have the adequate words to explain it.

And just as he predicted, when his advisors left the daily meeting, his uncle stayed behind. Jalal lingered as well.

"Would you like to know what your queen was up to today, sayyidi?" the general asked him sardonically.

Sitting at the table, Khalid slowly turned to face him. Had he been spying on Shahrzad all day?

The general continued, despite receiving no response from the caliph. "She watched some of the men do their drills for the tournament. I caught her and her handmaiden hiding behind a wall."

Khalid was careful to not reveal his amusement by this news on his face. Jalal began to laugh.

"She's certainly a daring beauty that one," Jalal said as he smirked at Khalid. The shahrban glared at him.

"And did you allow her to continue watching, general?" Khalid asked, showing no signs of anger or amusement on his face. While it wasn't necessarily... _appropriate_...for a woman to watch the tournament, he wouldn't have been bothered if she saw the entire event. But he wanted to know what exactly the general had done to his queen.

"Certainly not! I confronted her after she witnessed your practice drill, and she was impudent as always."

So she saw him practice...Khalid felt a certain thrill at knowing she saw him wield his shamshirs.

"She must die tomorrow, sayyidi, before you leave for Amardha," the general stated, pulling Khalid away from his wonderings of what Shahrzad thought of his skills as a swordsman compared to an archer.

Khalid stared blankly out of the nearby window, where he saw a citrus blossom. He was instantly reminded of the night before, when he saw Shahrzad standing in the moonlight…

"What's the harm in letting her live?" Jalal spoke up.

He received another glare from his father in return. "What's the harm?!" he exclaimed. "You know very well the harm! The caliph has been unable to sleep. He is weak and will soon likely grow ill and unable to defend the kingdom. Enemies will strike. Then, there's the matter of Rey itself. We all witnessed the severe drought that came over the city when the caliph didn't abide with the curse."

All of it was true. He needed to remember this. Being with Shahrzad had made him temporarily forget...

"Don't listen to him, sayyidi," Jalal said as he looked at Khalid. "She's been alive for two dawns, and there's been no signs of a drought or any extraordinary trouble in the kingdom."

"Yet," the general was quick to finish his son's statement.

Khalid sat in deep thought. Would he let a mere _attraction_ risk destroying the kingdom and his people?

He...he couldn't.

"Shahrzad," he swallowed. "...will die tomorrow."

He tried to ignore the feeling of a knife being twisted in his chest when he said it.

Disappointment spread across Jalal's face, while the general look pleased with himself.

"I will alert the guards, sayyidi. It will be easier on yourself if you cease all contact with her. Don't visit her tonight," the general advised softly.

Khalid reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I could also advise the guards outside your room to ensure you do not leave your room before dawn…?" the shahrban suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Khalid calmly replied.

"Very well," the general said before slowly bowing before him.

After his father exited the room, Jalal spoke. "Don't let this curse control you! You don't have to -"

"Enough, Jalal."

"But Khalid -"

"You forget your place, Jalal," Khalid said sternly. "Enough of this."

The decision had been made. He was torn apart enough already. He didn't need to feel any more conflicted.

Jalal sighed as he left the room.

* * *

It was very late when Khalid returned to his chamber. He had decided to go for an evening horse ride around the palace grounds as a way to preoccupy himself.

Even though he strongly desired to, he could not visit Shahrzad that night.

He hadn't seen her since that morning, and he realized that he sort of...missed her. He wondered what she did today, besides watching the practice drills, and what brazen things she would say or do had he seen her today.

The fact he was pondering these things further solidified why he could not visit her tonight.

If he did, his resolve would surely weaken. The more human she became to him rather than just a pretty face, the harder it would be to know she would die. He could no longer develop this emotional attachment to her that had already begun to take root.

For his kingdom and his well-being, he needed to stay away and let the curse run its course. It was as simple as that.

He would just have to accept that he would never know why she volunteered.

He wondered if she had suspected this was the last night she would have in this life when he didn't show up tonight.

The thought that she soon would no longer be a part of his life left him...unable to breathe.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He had truly failed her and himself.

How would he ever be able to forget about this bride of his?

* * *

For every one of his brides, he'd allow himself one hour to grieve on the day of their death. After that hour was up, he would go back to being numb and detached from his actions. It was the only way he could cope with the burden, without being destroyed by it. It wasn't so simple in the beginning, but over time, he trained himself to be seemingly apathetic about it.

He often expressed his remorse and anguish in the form of a letter...a letter to the family of his bride that he would never send. Usually, he waited until after a guard came to confirm her death to him that he would go into his hour of mourning and write the letter.

But, just as he had discovered the first moment he met her, things were different when it came to Shahrzad.

He sensed the dawn was near, but he didn't know for sure as he had had the windows in the walls of his room sealed ever since he was cursed. He no longer could stand to watch day come.

Khalid grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sat at his desk. He needed to commence his period of mourning now, because his heart was already breaking over the fate of his bride that day.

She had to know how he truly felt for her, even if it was in a letter she would never read. He just needed some sort of proof of his affection for her…

_Shahrzad,_

_I've failed you several times. But there was one moment I failed you beyond measure. It was the day we met. The moment I took your hand and you looked at me, with the glory of hate in your eyes. I should have sent you home to your family. But I didn't. There was honesty in your hatred. Fearlessness in your pain. In your honesty, I saw a reflection of rather, of the man I longed to be. So I failed you. I didn't stay away._

His hand started shaking as he wrote the words.

_Then later, I thought if I had answers, it would be enough. I would no longer care. You would not matter. So I continued failing you. Continued wanting more. And now I can't find the words to say what must be said. To convey to you the least of what I owe._

_When I think of you, I can't find the air to_

He stopped suddenly. What was he doing? He couldn't let her die. She was his queen, his air!

He bolted out of his seat and dashed out of his chamber. His guard eyed him suspiciously as he left, but didn't say anything to him.

Khalid raced down the corridors, his heart pounding in his chest as he prayed he wasn't too late.

_Please don't let me be too late. It can't be too late._

When he turned the corner at the end of the hallway, he bumped into another figure, causing him to stumble. He glanced at who it was, and it turned out to be his cousin.

In between gasping for breath, he managed to get one word out. "Shahrzad." Then he took off, heading for the outdoors. Jalal, understanding what was happening, hurried after him.

When the two of them stepped outside, a few guards were in front of the entrance.

"I'm sorry, sayyidi. You shouldn't go any further. Not right now," one of them warned him. The guards all lined up in front of Khalid, barricading him.

"Let me pass, right now!" Khalid shouted at them. "I am your king!"

"But the general said -" the guard started to say.

"I don't care! Let me go right now, or your death will be next!" Khalid yelled, feeling enraged.

They hesitated, but the guards stepped away and permitted the two cousins to pass. They ran to the alcove, shoving past the other soldiers that were standing near it. Khalid felt his heart stop at the sight of his precious Shahrzad hanging from the silk cord.

"PUT. HER. DOWN," he bellowed.

The soldier pulling the cord hesitated, and Khalid couldn't wait any longer. Every moment of hesitation was another second that went by that Shahrzad could die. Instead, Khalid punched the soldier that was holding the cord. The soldier released the cord as he recoiled from the hit, sending Shahrzad crashing to the ground.

He heard her gasping for air and was instantly relieved to know he wasn't too late.

He quickly ran over to her and sat beside her on the granite before pulling her by her shoulders to cradle her in his arms. Feeling overjoyed to see her alive, he stared into her eyes and caressed her face.

She was looking at him, and he was too lost in his delight that he didn't see her hand approach his face and slap him.

Khalid didn't even have time to react to the hit as another soldier came up to her and yanked her away from him, causing her to scream out in pain.

"LET HER GO! " Khalid barked at him, before getting up to punch the soldier in the face. The soldier released her arm.

He heard other soldiers shouting about as they approached, including the ones who had tried to prevent him from going outside.

Full of wrath, he turned to face them. His eyes were ablaze, silencing the soldiers. "You will not touch her. And you will never disobey me again," he said in a deathly whisper to all of them. "You will all be punished for what you have done."

"Stop it, Khalid! It's done. We have to get her inside," Jalal yelled to him.

Panting, Khalid looked at Shahrzad being held in Jalal's embrace. She needed medical attention immediately. Her neck was red, and she was still gasping for air. Her arm also looked to be dislocated.

Jalal picked up Shahrzad as she fell unconscious. Khalid led the way back into the palace with Jalal following close behind. Every soldier made sure to step out of their way as they headed straight to the palace healer.

* * *

The healer tended to Shahrzad and assured Khalid that she would be fine. Her neck was bruised and her arm would be sore for a while, but she would survive.

Khalid sighed with relief over the news. He wished he could grab her and pull her tightly to him in that moment and never left go.

But Khalid has some other business to attend to: punishment.

Even when he had instructed that the execution would be stopped, the one soldier had dared to touch Shahrzad and attempted to pull her away from him, damaging her arm in the process.

No one would get away with touching, let alone hurting, his queen.

Later that morning, Khalid ordered the soldier to the basement. After chaining his arms to the wall, Khalid threw punch after punch at him. Screams of pain escaped the soldier's mouth. Every few punches, Khalid would hear the crack of one of the soldier's bones. Blood covered Khalid's fists, and every punch made him angrier and angrier as he thought of Shahrzad's wounds...how broken she had become…

When the soldier had passed out, Khalid finally stopped. Breathing deeply, he felt as if his knuckles were burning. He looked down and saw how raw and red they were.

After one last look at the soldier's limp body, Khalid turned and left the room.

* * *

As soon as he finished with the soldier, Khalid had to make sure other measures were in place to ensure Shahrzad's protection while he was away. And there was only one person he could trust with such a task.

He knocked on the door to his cousin's chamber. Upon opening it, Jalal appeared slightly surprised to see him. He gave him a questioning glance when he noticed some dried blood upon his right hand.

"Sayyidi," Jalal greeted and bowed before him, granting him entrance.

Khalid stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Jalal," he said in return and paused. "Thank you...for your help today."

Jalal nodded. "She doesn't deserve to die," he whispered.

"Indeed, she does not, which is why...when I'm away in Amardha, I need you to watch over her. Ensure that no one endangers her life."

"Certainly!" Jalal readily agreed.

"And your father...I will speak with him before I leave. I imagine he isn't too happy about this morning."

"I'll keep my eye on him."

"Thank you, Jalal," Khalid said quietly.

"I'm happy to do it."

Khalid nodded, then turned to leave.

"Make sure you clean up that blood before you bid goodbye to Shahrzad, Khalid," Jalal advised to his retreating back.

Khalid chose to not acknowledge his statement and kept walking, while Jalal smirked.

* * *

Around midday, Khalid received word that Shahrzad was awake and had been returned to her chamber. The healer had managed to push her arm back into place.

Upon receiving this news, he headed straight to her room. He needed to see her and see for himself how she was doing.

He knocked on the door, and Despina opened it shortly after. His immediately searched the room for Shahrzad as Despina left the room. When he found her, her eyes stared back at his as he strode to her.

As he approached, he saw her neck was still quite purple. She looked...so weak and tired. He hated himself for being the cause of this.

"How is your arm?" he asked her gently.

"It hurts."

"A great deal?"

"I'm sure it won't kill me."

Her response felt like a stab to his heart. He sat beside her on the bed, and he felt her tremble. He needed her to know how sorry he was...

"Shahrzad - " he began, but was cut off.

"What do you want?" she said abruptly.

"To make amends for what I've done," he replied after a moment of silence.

She let out a harsh breath as she looked at him. "You will never be able to make amends for what you've done."

She was right. His actions damaged her...he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive himself.

"That may be the first truly honest thing you've ever said to me."

She laughed. "I told you, you aren't that gifted at reading people. I may have lied once or twice in my day, but I have never lied to you."

He fixed his eyes on her and wondered if she was speaking truthfully. Slowly, he lifted his hand to push back her hair. He then gingerly placed his hand upon her bruised throat...the injury that was his fault. If only he had gotten to her sooner…

She recoiled at his touch. "That hurts, too." She shoved his hands away from her.

Seizing her comb from her lap, she winced. He instantly wanted to pull her close to him and do whatever it took to take away her pain.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I do not."

She was terribly stubborn. He sighed. "I -"

"If I need help, I'll wait for Despina. In any case, I do not need your help." She attempted to stand, but he couldn't let her walk away. He couldn't stand to see her so upset at him. He grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Please Shahrzad. Let me make amends." Surely, there was some way he could make it up to her? He wasn't sure he could bear her being so angry with him…

He hugged her tightly. "There are no excuses for what happened this morning. I want you to -"

"Where were you?" she asked gravely.

He had been off acting like a coward.

"Not where I should have been."

"This morning and this last night," she clarified.

He couldn't tell her that he wasn't doing anything in particular, that he let his soldiers escort her to her executioner that morning and that he did nothing as she was being led to her death.

"This morning, I was not where I should have been. Last night, I was not where I wanted to be."

If only she knew how desperately he wanted to see her last night and hear one of her stories...it had required so much control on his part.

She finally turned her face towards him, and he leaned down to place his brow against hers.

"My Mountain of Adamant," he whispered.

In a matter of days, she had become his weakness. He was caught in her spell, and he was unable to escape it, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

He inhaled her lilac scent. It was...intoxicating.

He rested his hand against her face and suddenly felt a strong desire to actually show affection and kiss her.

But before he knew it, Shahrzad abruptly sat up, extinguishing any thought of kissing her at that moment.

"If you want to make amends, I will think of a way."

He wanted to shout for joy as relief washed over him. He removed his hands from her body and her face. "Good."

"Are there any rules, sayyidi?"

"The only rule is that I have to be able to grant your request."

"You're the Caliph of Khorasan. The King of Kings. Is there a request you cannot grant?"

She acted as if he had unlimited power, capable of anything, but he certainly had his limits. "I am just a man, Shahrzad."

She stood up in front of him. "Then be a man who makes amends. You tried to have me killed this morning. Consider yourself lucky I have not tried to return the favor."

Oh, he certainly was fortunate. He couldn't handle knowing how much he failed her. He had to put it behind him and numb himself from this pain.

He stood up beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Pitiful. But a start, nevertheless."

At least she showed a slight indication she could eventually forgive him…

After standing up, he walked to the door to leave. But before he did, he felt he probably should tell her he would be gone for a little while.

"Shahrzad?"

"Yes, sayyidi?"

"I'm leaving for Amardha this afternoon."

When she said nothing in reply, he continued. "I'll be gone for a week. No one will bother you. Jalal will be in charge of your security. Should you need anything, go to him."

Shahrzad nodded.

He couldn't leave without her knowing that she...she meant something to him. She _had_ to know that she was his queen.

"I meant what I said to General al-Khoury the day I introduced you."

"You have a strange way of showing it."

He hated that he agreed. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

He bowed. "My queen," he said before he left the room.

He hated having to leave her, but maybe it would give him the chance to keep his sanity.


	7. Souks and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue between Khalid and Shahrzad are from the book.

**Chapter 7: Souks and Kisses**

_(Corresponds with Chapter: The Promise of Tomorrow, pages 149-167 of the Wrath and the Dawn)_

He never particularly enjoyed his semiannual visits to his uncle, the Sultan of Parthia. It was a bit monotonous for him, having to make subtle threats every time to ensure he wouldn't insult his right to the throne and overtake the throne himself.

However, this time, he was almost thankful for the visit. He needed the opportunity to be away from Shahrzad to clear his mind and distract himself from her.

About a day into the journey to Amardha though, he realized his mind was incapable of being cleared of her.

She was the _only_ thing occupying his thoughts, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

All he could think about was her and the the smell of lilacs in her hair and the softness of her skin against his. He adored her fearlessness that was so reminiscent of his mother, and he constantly craved to be in her presence. He wondered what she was doing and if she was thinking of him.

He was also worried about her safety at the palace. The general had been set on continuing to follow the curse's demands, but hopefully his chat with him before his departure made it absolutely clear that Shahrzad would not be killed. He trusted Jalal would take care of her.

And Khalid, of course, was still plagued with pondering how Shahrzad ended up volunteering to be his wife in the first place.

His wife.

He knew he shouldn't...but he loved reminding himself that the audacious girl was his bride.

His!

He could hardly believe it that he had married such a girl.

How could he be so fortunate...and yet so unlucky...

* * *

The day he returned from Amardha, Khalid ordered for Jalal to meet with him shortly after his arrival. He wouldn't admit it, but he was anxious to know what Shahrzad was up to while he was away.

When Jalal appeared in Khalid's chamber, he looked quite apprehensive as he bowed. Khalid, who had been writing up a report, grew still and stared up at him from his desk.

That could only mean…

"What happened to Shahrzad?" he asked gravely.

Jalal sighed. "Someone attempted to poison Shahrzad's tea, and I'm fairly certain it was my father's doing."

Khalid dropped the quill he was holding and aggressively stood up from his seat upon hearing Jalal's statement, causing the bottle of ink for his quill to fall over and spill across the desk. Khalid didn't care about the mess. He was too consumed with the feeling that his blood was boiling throughout his body, and he wanted to throw or hit or smash _something_. How dare his uncle disobey him and attempt to kill Shahrzad while he was gone!

Sensing Khalid's rage, Jalal was quick to speak again. "But Shahrzad is fine. She figured out it was poisoned before she drank it. We now have a servant girl tasting every beverage and piece of food before Shahrzad consumes it."

Jalal's words managed to dampen his anger...a tad.

"I already shared some harsh words with my father, but my words mean nothing to him," Jalal continued. "He'll only listen to you."

"It appears my conversation with him before I left had no effect on him. I will speak with him later," Khalid said seriously. "Any other threats to Shahrzad's life while I was away?"

"No, sayyidi, that was the only instance. Since that first day, everything has been fine."

"Good," Khalid replied, feeling relieved, but he would definitely have to deal with his uncle later.

After a moment of silence, Jalal spoke again. "Musa Zaragoza stopped by for a visit while you were gone."

His first tutor and his mother's old tutor…he hadn't seen him in so long. Not since that tragic day when his mother died...

"Musa?" Khalid said quietly as he looked at Jalal with a quizzical expression.

Jalal nodded. "I gave him your regrets that you weren't here to greet him. But I had Shahrzad receive him instead. He seemed to enjoy meeting her greatly," Jalal said with a smile.

He was sure that Musa was charmed with Shahrzad. And no doubt that she learned about his childhood from the meeting…and what happened to his mother. Musa was always an open, gentle man.

"Did Musa mention if he would visit again?"

"He hopes to, but he is unsure of when. However, he did mention that he's eager to see you and Shahrzad together." Jalal's smirk remained on his face.

Unsure of how to reply to such a comment, Khalid decided it was best to end the conversation there.

"Thank you, Jalal, for protecting her while I was gone," he said as he went to grab a towel from the nearby cabinet. Khalid began wiping up the ink spill on his desk.

Taking it as his cue to leave, Jalal bowed and left the room.

* * *

That evening and the next, he visited Shahrzad's chamber as he did before. Except this time, she never attempted to seduce him and lay with him. He was relieved she didn't...it wouldn't have felt appropriate, considering she almost died about a week ago because of him.

He couldn't bring himself to discuss the assassination attempt on her life while he was away. He was too ashamed and embarrassed that his uncle was the culprit. Plus, he didn't want to mention anything about her dying because he did not want to think of it.

Sharhzad continued to tell her neverending tale both nights. This time it was about Aladdin, a poor orphan boy who finds a genie's lamp and meets a princess. The story sounded familiar to Khalid...he thought his mother might have told him a similar story when he was young.

To be with Shahrzad again, he somehow felt more complete. The torture of not being able to properly rest and sleep for the past week became bearable with her around. He had his air to breathe again.

* * *

The following evening, when he was with Shahrzad in her chamber, she was oddly silent. She sat across from him, eating some grapes as he sipped on wine.

"You're very quiet," he said to her.

"And you look very tired."

"The journey from Amardha was not an easy one."

"But you came back over two days ago," she said as she stared at him intently.

"I haven't slept well since I returned."

"Would you rather not continue Aladdin's tale? Perhaps you should sleep," she stated.

If only she knew that would require her to die. And he definitely did not want that.

"No. That's not what I want. At all."

She averted her gaze. "May I ask you something, sayyidi?"

"You may do as you please. And I will behave in a similar fashion."

"Why did you go to Amardha?"

Why did she want to get into politics? Well, if she really wanted to know, he didn't mind sharing.

"I heard Jalal arranged for you to meet Musa Zaragoza. Undoubtedly, you learned interesting facts about my childhood while he was here. I assume you know about my mother now?"

"He told me about her, yes."

"The Sultan of Parthia and I have a tacit agreement. Every six months or so, I go to see him and make veiled threats, posturing like a peacock in a show of force meant to dissuade him from suggesting I am not the rightful heir to the Caliphate of Khorasan."

A look of shock came across her face. "Excuse me?"

"It's logical, really. He openly calls my mother a whore. And everyone questions my parentage. Then he's able to rally support and wage war for the caliphate. Only, he lacks the strength and the numbers to take a stand. And I intend to keep it that way."

"He - would call your mother a whore?"

"It shouldn't shock you. My father said as much to me. Many times."

That was another aspect of his life he had to become emotionally numb about.

"Did your father also question whether or not you were his son?"

Khalid took a long swig from his cup. "Again, it shouldn't shock you."

"And this is normal to you?"

He put his drink down on the table. "I suppose I have a skewed understanding of the word."

"Do you want me to pity you, sayyidi?"

"Do you want to pity me, Shahrzad?"

"No. I do not."

"Then don't."

He didn't want a dishonest woman. He only wanted to be her true self.

Irked by his response, she grabbed his cup and drank the remainder of the wine. He was amused to see her get so rattled.

"By the way, I've decided how you can make amends. If you're still willing, of course."

Of course he was still desperately trying to get back into her good graces. He was curious what she had in mind though. She wasn't afraid to ask for anything. Leaning back, he waited for her to make her request.

"Remember last night, when Aladdin saw the princess in disguise, roaming the city streets?"

He nodded in reply.

"You told me you envied the freedom the princess experienced in her city, without the mantle of royalty about her shoulders. I want to do that. With you."

It was certainly an interesting request. He stared at her, wondering why this would be her demand.

"You want me to go out into Rey without bodyguards?"

"Yes."

"With just you?"

"Yes."

He was so very curious about this puzzling request.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"For the adventure."

It would be a stupid and foolish thing for him to do. He was the caliph! He'd be unguarded and would only be accompanied by his mysterious bride. And yet, he longed for a moment to feel like a normal human being instead of a king. And here was an opportunity for the adventure, and he'd get to do it with her.

"And you are indebted to me," she added.

He _had_ to make it up to her. And if this was what she really wanted, he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"I agree. I am indebted to you. I accept."

She smiled brightly at him, and he found himself, for the first time in a very long time, smiling back. The action felt foreign to him. But her happiness and the thought of doing something adventurous with her...made him happy.

He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt this way.

* * *

Standing next to Shahrzad by the entrance to Rey's souk filled Khalid with trepid excitement. He had been looking forward to this evening all day and was thrilled to be spending time with Shahrzad away from the palace. Yet, he still wondered what her motives were for wanting to do this and if they would be safe.

"Have you been to Rey's souk before?" she said from beneath her hooded grey cloak.

He adjusted his own ebony cloak to better cover his face. "No."

The townspeople would probably stone him to death if he ever went to the souk.

"Stay close," she advised. "It's very much like a labyrinth. Each year it grows bigger, its corridors snaking about without rhyme or reason."

As if he'd ever leave her side this evening...

"And here I had every intention of leaving you behind to explore on my own," he said in a quiet, sarcastic tone.

"Are you trying to be funny, sayyidi?"

He gave her a concerned look. "You can't use that word here, Shahrzad."

"You're right...Khalid."

Hearing his name on her lips gave him a warm feeling he wanted to experience again and again.

"And what should I call you?"

"Excuse me?" she said with a perplexed look.

"What do your friends call you?"

Surely, she had some sort of nickname?

She paused for a moment. "Shazi."

He almost beamed hearing the perfect nickname for her.

"Shazi. It suits you."

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Come with me."

Together, they entered the souk, and Khalid immediately felt nervous. There were crowds of people everywhere, and numerous vendors who tried to sell them various items, such as fruits, nuts, fabrics, spices, lamps, and rugs. Whenever they bumped into someone or a salesman approached, Khalid was paranoid someone would recognize him or attack him. Eventually, he was able to convince himself to stop worrying.

One salesman surprised them both when he appeared and wrapped Shahrzad in a large piece of orange silk. "So beautiful! You must buy this. It suits you so," the man said.

"I think not," she said as she shook her head and pushed the silk away.

Instead, the man just pulled Shahrzad closer to him, and anger began to swell in Khalid.

"Have I seen you before, miss? I would not forget such a beauty," the man told her.

The man needed to take his hands off of his bride. Immediately.

"No, you have not," Khalid said to him in a gruff tone.

The man just grinned. "I am not having a conversation with you. I am having a conversation with the most beautiful girl I have seen in a long time."

"No. You are having a conversation with my wife. And you are quite close to having the last conversation of your life," Khalid said gravely.

"And if you want to sell me fabric, being a lecherous bastard is not the way to go about doing it," Shahrzad added as she shoved the young man away.

"Daughter of a whore," the man whispered.

Khalid heard the insult and was readying himself to punch him for dishonoring his wife, but Shahrzad grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the salesman before he could do anything.

"You know, you have quite a temper," she told him.

He was too wrapped up in his anger that he didn't reply.

"Khalid?" she said

"Is that kind of disrespect...normal?"

"It's not normal. But it's not unexpected. It's the curse of being a woman."

"It's obscene. He deserves to be flogged."

He couldn't believe they left the man unscathed after what he said. As they continued walking through the souk, Khalid was determined to not be separated from Shahrzad and kept his hand on her lower back. He observed everyone around them to ensure no other ill-mannered characters suddenly approached them or touched Shahrzad.

She led them to a food establishment with outdoor seating. Upon finding one of the few empty tables, she pushed him into a seat.

"What are we doing here?" he asked her.

"I'll be right back."

He was infuriated with the lack of response. As usual, she never answered his questions.

She soon returned with some wine and two cups. He eyed her suspiciously.

"They are famous for their sweet wine," she remarked.

He crossed his arms. He couldn't figure out her motives for this.

"You don't trust me?" she asked. She then proceeded to pour wine into a cup and drink some before handing it to him.

He accepted it. "Where did you get the money?"

Shahrzad rolled her eyes. "I stole it. From the perfidious Sultan of Parthia."

While drinking the wine, he grinned at her joke.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

There was...something a bit strange about the wine's taste. "It's different."

Taking the pitcher of wine, he poured the remainder of it into her cup.

The two sat in silence for a little while, enjoying their wine and the sounds of the crowds' activity around them.

"So, why are you having difficulty sleeping?" Shahrzad asked him.

Her question caught him off guard, and he was reminded of the terrible curse. The excitement of the day had helped him temporarily forget. Now, he had to tread carefully when answering her questions and found himself unsure of how to answer this one without completely lying. He definitely wasn't going to tell her it was because she wasn't dead.

"Do you have nightmares?" she asked.

"No," he said after taking a deep breath. At least he could answer that question truthfully.

"What was your last dream?"

"I don't remember."

"How come you don't remember?"

He had to turn this conversation around and focus on her to make her stop probing. "Do you remember your last dream?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes."

"Tell me what it was about."

"It's a bit strange."

"Most dreams are."

"I was in a grassy field with...my best friend. We were twirling. I was holding her hands. We were spinning slowly, at first. And then faster and faster. So fast it felt like we were flying. But it didn't seem dangerous at all. It's strange now that it didn't seem dangerous, but I guess that's the way of dreams. I remember hearing her laughter. She has the most beautiful laugh. Like a lark on a crisp morning."

That was exactly how he felt her laughter sounded to him.

"You have a beautiful laugh. Like the promise of tomorrow," he told her.

She turned her eyes away from him and drank some more wine. Khalid was watching her, when he noticed a figure approach behind her.

His body went completely still when he realized it was the young salesman they encountered earlier. Perhaps now he would have the chance to punish him.

A few other men appeared a few feet behind him, watching the salesman. Khalid could only assume they were his friends.

The man stood up on a chair nearby. "If it isn't the beautiful girl with the barbed tongue," he slurred.

Khalid stared up at him with ferocious eyes. "Apparently, this is too popular a venue."

"For lecherous bastards and kings of old alike," Shahrzad quipped.

"What?" the man said. He was clearly too inebriated to fully understand.

"Never mind. What do you want?" she asked, irritated.

Khalid sat at the edge of his chair, prepared to stand if need be.

The man looked down at her. "Perhaps I may have been a bit forward earlier. But I'd like to share a recent observation. This one here?" Using his thumb, he pointed at Khalid. "He seems entirely too grumpy for a girl like you. I think you're much better suited for a man with charm. Such as myself."

He had had enough with this nitwit. Khalid was about to stand up and give him a piece of his mind, but Shahrzad reached across the table and placed her hand against his chest to prevent him from doing so.

"You seem to have forgotten - in a rather short time, I might add - that you called my mother a whore. In what world do you think I would prefer you to any man, grumpy or not?" she asked.

The man just smirked at her as his friends behind him laughed.

"Don't take it to heart, beautiful girl."

Khalid wished the man would quit calling his Shahrzad "beautiful girl." The piece of scum didn't even deserve to speak to her.

"What if I told you my mother really was a whore?" the young man continued. "Would that make it better? In any case, I happen to have a great appreciation for women of that ilk," he finished with a wink at her.

Khalid, burning with rage, wanted so badly to tear this man to pieces, but Shahrzad still had her hand pressed against his chest to keep him in his seat. How could she stand to let him speak to her that way?

"I can't say I'm surprised. As for me? I believe I'll leave this set of goods on the rack, as well. I have no interest in...tiny cucumbers."

Khalid whipped his head around to face Shahrzad upon hearing her comment. Did she just say what he thought she said? He couldn't believe it, and he almost let a laugh escape his mouth.

At first the man and his friends were dead silent. But it didn't last long as his friends burst into a fit of laughter.

The man's face turned red out of embarrassment as he realized how Shahrzad had insulted him.

"You -" the man began to say as he lurched towards her.

Khalid instantly stood up and reached for the man's qamis, shoving him into his group of friends behind him.

"Khalid!" Shahrzad yelled.

The man stumbled to his feet, but Khalid was quick to punch him in the jaw. The force of the punch caused the man to smash into another nearby table, where some men engaged in a gambling match were sitting. Their dice and coins flew off the table and were scattered along the ground.

The gamblers certainly weren't pleased. Their anger-filled eyes looked to Khalid as they stood up.

"Holy Hera," Khalid heard Shahrzad mutter.

Khalid moved his hand to grab his shamshir hidden beneath his cloak, but Shahrzad grabbed his hand first. "No, you idiot! Run!" she exclaimed.

She pulled him away from the infuriated men, and they ran through the horde of people, occasionally bumping into the people they passed by.

"Get out of the way!" Shahrzad yelled at one vendor that was obstructing their escape.

He could hear the men weren't far behind. They had to figure out a better way to escape than just running as they would most likely catch them.

At the sight of a side, narrow alley, he pulled Shahrzad in its direction, but she pulled him back.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she cried out.

"For once in your life, stop talking and listen."

"How dare - "

He placed his arm around her and pulled her into an alcove in the alleyway. Before she could even reprimand him for his brash actions, he put his index finger against her mouth.

His heart had already been racing when they ran through the souk, but now it felt like it was sprinting from being pressed up against her.

They stood quietly and heard the men run past them, cursing as they went.

"You were saying?" Khalid said breathily when they were gone.

With her body still against his, he could tell his heart was not the only one beating rapidly.

"How - how dare you say that to me?" she said softly.

Khalid wanted to laugh at her. Didn't she realize that her boldness, while charming to him, had the power to stir up trouble? "How dare I imply you caused this mess?"

"Me? This is not my fault! This is your fault!" she said indignantly.

"Mine?"

"You and your temper, Khalid!"

"No. You and your mouth, Shazi."

He loved calling her Shazi…

"Wrong, you wretched lout."

And he somehow loved seeing her mad at him.

"See? That mouth." He pressed his hand against the jaw of her face and let his thumb run across her lips. "That - magnificent mouth."

He then used his other arm to press against her back, bringing her even closer to him. He found himself wondering what her lips tasted like…

"They're here! I've found them!" they suddenly heard a voice say.

Khalid quickly took Shahrzad's hand, and they bolted down the alleyway.

"We can't keep running. We might have to stand and fight, eventually," he told her.

"I know," she said.

He realized he would have no choice but to soon use shamshir to fight them. It would probably draw much attention to them, unfortunately.

Moments later, Shahrzad yanked him down another alleyway where a group of young boys were playing with bow and arrows.

Shahrzad slowed down and approached one of the boys, letting go of Khalid's hand. What in the world was she doing?

"Can you give me your bow and arrows?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"What?" the boy asked, confused.

"Here," Shahrzad said as she handed over a few gold dinars.

What was Shahrzad going to do with the bow and arrows? Did she expect him to use them?

"Are you crazy, lady?" the boy asked as his face glowed with excitement at seeing the gold coins.

"Will you give them to me?"

The boy eagerly handed over the bow and arrows to Shahrzad, and she let the bow hang on her shoulder. Khalid couldn't figure out what she was planning as he watched the exchange.

"Do you know them, miss?" The boy asked as he looked behind the two of them.

Khalid turned around instantly and took out his shamshir. The movement caused his hood to fall off of his face.

"Get out of here," he heard Shahrzad tell the boys, and they ran off.

Seven armed and furious men stood before them, but when Khalid revealed his shamshir, a few backed away and withdrew their weapons. The action just encouraged Khalid to head towards them. But at the sound of Shahrzad's voice, he halted.

"Gentlemen! This seems a bit - premature. I believe this whole situation can be attributed to a misunderstanding. Please accept my sincere apologies for our part in the matter. In truth, this is between myself and the...gentleman with the questionable manners from earlier."

The young salesman came forward. "My questionable manners? Why, you shrewish, bitch!"

He couldn't take him insulting his wife any longer. He didn't like him calling her "beautiful girl" earlier and he certainly detested him for calling her a bitch. He deserved to be ripped to shreds.

"That's enough!" Khalid shouted as he lifted his shamshir in the direction of the young man.

"Stop!" Shahrzad yelled at him.

How could she expect him to let this go on?

"I said, that's enough, Shazi. I've heard enough," he said severely.

"Yes. Let him do as he pleases, Shazi. Seven to one? I like our odds," the young man added before raising his own scimitar.

Khalid was about to advance toward him, when suddenly an arrow came soaring at the idiot, stabbing him in the wrist and causing him to drop his sword.

How did that happen?

He turned to the direction the arrow came from and saw that Shahrzad was already fitting another arrow into her bow, as the man she injured cried out in pain.

She...she already knew how to shoot an arrow. There was no possible way she managed to learn how to shoot that well from her one day of lessons with Jalal, because as far as he knew, she didn't have any more lessons with him.

That day was all an act. She was a _brilliant_ archer.

He stared at her in amazement as she walked past him, holding her bow at the ready.

"This is where all of you were sorely mistaken. It was never seven to one. And I strongly suggest the seven of you take to your heels and return home. Because the next one who draws a weapon - the next one who takes a single step forward - will find an arrow through his eye. And I can assure you my friend is even less forgiving."

Friend?

Hearing the word stung him.

They were more than that…

Weren't they?

"Don't test me. You mean nothing to me," Shahrzad added.

"This is not worth it," one of the men stated as he tucked away his weapon and walked away. Some of the others followed suit, but the young salesman and his friends remained.

"I believe you've had enough, sir," Shahrzad said with her arrow still pointed at him.

His face revealed his fury over being shot by Shahrzad's arrow, and a few tears dripped down his face. Cradling his bleeding arm, he looked over at Khalid.

"Have a care, grumpy. Before she ruins you, too." He then turned and left, with his friends following behind him.

Khalid stared at Shahrzad, thinking about how she misled him in regards to her talents. She finally turned to face him after all the men had disappeared.

"That day in the courtyard...you didn't miss the target."

"No. I didn't," she replied.

Khalid nodded and put away his shamshir.

This girl - his wife - was nothing short of incredible. He was amazed by her many extraordinary talents and her ability to get them out of their mess.

"Shazi."

"Yes?"

He stepped toward her and looked over her entire body. Seeing her standing there, with the bow and arrow in the light of the moonlight...

He needed...he needed to her to know what he thought of her.

"You are - remarkable. Every day, I think I am going to be surprised by how remarkable you are, but I am not. Because that is what it means to be you. It means knowing no bounds. Being limitless in all that you do."

He walked up to her, just needing to be closer to her.

"I didn't like it when you called me your friend," he told her.

He placed both of his hands against the sides of her face, angling it upward so he could gaze directly in her eyes.

"Do you prefer 'my king' or 'sayyidi'?" she questioned him sardonically.

"I prefer Khalid."

He never wanted to hear her call him anything else ever again.

"What are you doing to me, you plague of a girl?" he murmured.

He had officially fallen for her. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer.

"If I'm a plague, then you should keep your distance, unless you plan on being destroyed," she said as she pushed her weapon into his chest.

He didn't care about anything else anymore. All he cared about was her.

"No," he said as he moved his hands to her waist. "Destroy me."

He couldn't resist her any longer. His lips crashed down onto hers as her weapon fell to the ground.

It felt as if the world completely faded away, and it was just the two of them as time stood still. The taste of her lips - sweet like citrus - was overpowering. He was completely lost in her and finally had a sliver of hope - hope for a future that wasn't marred with anguish, cruelty, and death.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, and he reluctantly had to pull away to breathe for a moment.

He finally believed he had a chance at long-lasting happiness.

And it was with her by his side.

 


	8. Sword Fighting Limitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Thank you as always to all who are reading! 
> 
> So where this story is now is the part in the book where we finally start getting Khalid's perspective for some scenes. Therefore, those scenes are skipped over in this fic. Instead, I try to briefly mention what had happened, so hopefully this story still makes sense! If you have the time, you should go back and reread the chapters from the book if you want a complete refresher!

**Chapter 8: Sword Fighting Limitations  
**

_(Corresponds with Chapter: Misbegotten Oaths_ and _The Honor of Betrayal of The Wrath and the Dawn,_ _ _pages 169-196_ )_

Khalid and Shahrzad made their way back to the palace, holding hands. The two walked in a comfortable silence, and Khalid, despite his exhaustion, couldn't stop replaying their kiss over and over in his head.

He didn't remember the last time he felt like he was in a complete state of bliss, or if he ever did.

He couldn't believe he had found such a treasure, and that Shahrzad - Shazi - was his. He never wanted to let go of her ever again. He never wanted to experience losing her.

When they reached the palace courtyard, she tried to pull away. He assumed she didn't want anyone at the palace to see their interlocked hands, but he wished everyone would see. He wanted everyone to know that she was _his_ and that he truly...cared for her. She was not just a girl he married. She was more than that. He grabbed her hand more tightly.

A group of guards were waiting for them outside of the palace, as was expected. What wasn't expected was General al-Khoury to be among them. Khalid eyed him suspiciously, but the general didn't notice as his own eyes were too focused on glaring at Shahrzad.

"Sayyidi," the shahrban said as he bowed.

"General al-Khoury. It is late. I did not expect to see you until morning."

The general scowled. "My king's whereabouts remained uncertain. As such, I cannot stand about idly, waiting for the dawn."

"Your vigilance is appreciated," Khalid replied coolly, but despised his uncle for mentioning the dawn. He needed to make sure he understood that he wouldn't be killing his bride.

"I'm sure it has been a taxing evening, sayyidi. I would be happy to escort the queen to her chamber."

"That is not necessary. I will take her there myself. Then I would like to speak to you in the antechamber."

"I will await your arrival, sayyidi," the general replied with a nod.

Khalid then headed down the hallways of the palace, with his grip still tightened around Shahrzad's hand. Staring down the long corridors, the palace suddenly felt so constricting to him. It was a reminder of his duties and the looming presence of the curse. It was a place that had brought him such pain and nightmares. Tonight provided him the opportunity to forget about those burdens, temporarily. Being with Shahrzad...he was able to forget about everything else, and he reveled in it.

But now his head was pounding, and his eyelids were so heavy from the lack of sleep. He couldn't think clearly. The world around him almost felt non-existent. The only proof he had that he was actually living and breathing was the touch of Shahrzad's hand.

She attempted to let go of his hand, but he held on even tighter. She was his only link to reality. Her hand was the only way he could believe that what happened that night was real. He wasn't ready to let go of that night.

That evening, he would surely need to see the faqir. The exhaustion was slowly causing him to lose his mind.

They reached Shahrzad's chamber, and Khalid shared a nod with the Rajput who was standing guard.

It was only when the two of them were inside Shahrzad's room that he was finally willing to let go of her hand.

She turned to him tentatively. "Why does General al-Khoury dislike me?"

"He sees a threat," Khalid replied.

There was no denying that she was a threat...a threat to disrupting just about everything in his life. And he welcomed it gladly.

"Why does he see a threat?"

"Because he doesn't understand you."

"Does he need to understand me? Because I don't understand him."

If she doesn't view herself to be a threat, would she finally tell him why she volunteered?

"So are you ready to answer my questions, then?" he asked her.

"What questions?"

She really needed to stop playing coy with him.

"I'll answer your questions when you're ready to answer mine."

"Khalid - "

He couldn't allow her the opportunity to unravel him so he had to bid her goodnight. He kissed her brow and brought his hand to her waist. "Sleep well, Shazi."

"Thank you - for the adventure," he added after staring into her eyes for a moment.

"You're welcome."

He smiled at her and momentarily considered spending the night with her as she stared back at him.

However, he knew he had to go. Now wasn't the right time for that...especially now that things have changed between them. Plus, he really needed to see the faqir. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take the increasingly painful aches in his head.

"Good night, Shahrzad."

"Good night, Khalid."

* * *

After the faqir paid him a visit to help relieve the aches in his head and the heaviness of his eyelids, Khalid found he was actually able to rest that night. He wasn't able to sleep, but he was able to peacefully lay in his bed as he thought of the night's events.

He didn't know what Shahrzad was doing to him, but he constantly craved to be in her presence and always found himself feeling elated to be with her. He felt less haunted by the ghosts of his mistakes and failures.

He was relieved that Uncle Aref seemed to somewhat understand how he felt about her after talking with him that evening, and he finally understood that he needs to protect the queen, not kill her. When he promised to protect her that evening, Khalid felt some of his worries for her safety disappear. At least he would no longer have to stress over anyone in the palace hurting her.

But he was of course still left troubled by the fact her family disappeared and what she was hiding from him. She still had her secrets, and the general had not yet been able to figure them out.

Perhaps, Despina knew something.

* * *

The following afternoon, Khalid found himself outside the door to Shahrzad's chamber. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or why he was there. He simply wanted to see her. Perhaps, they could go for a walk around the grounds, or she could tell him another tale, or _something._ He was continually drawn to her, and he just wanted to spend time with her.

When he knocked on the door, Despina opened it.

The handmaiden appeared startled by his presence and quickly bowed. "The queen isn't here, sayyidi."

"Where is she?" Khalid asked her gently.

"She went to practice shooting in the training grounds, sayyidi," she replied. "I was feeling a bit ill this morning, so I didn't go with her. But I'm feeling much better now and was about to go join her," she swallowed. "Would you like to go with me, sayyidi?"

Khalid nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He would love the opportunity to see his queen practicing archery, now that he knew how truly skillful she was at the sport.

The two began to walk down the corridor in uncomfortable silence. Khalid hardly knew the girl who always appeared nervous in his presence, and he was never great at conversing with others, especially females. However, he hopedthat she would have answers about his queen and decided to seize this opportunity.

"Has Shahrzad mentioned her family at all? And where they might be?" Khalid asked her.

Despina shook her head. "She has only mentioned her father's occupation, sayyidi. Nothing else."

"What about why she volunteered?"

Despina shook her head again.

"Have you learned anything about Shahrzad?" he asked her candidly.

"She's brave and not afraid to disregard the rules, sayyidi," Despina said and then sighed. "Things you already know."

Khalid nodded. "Well, if you learn of any of this, please do inform me as soon as possible."

Despina nodded.

As they headed outside, Khalid couldn't help but notice that the sky looked a bit gloomy, like it would rain soon.

Rain.

Could it really rain today as his bride lives? He would have to wait and see.

The two of them were approaching the courtyard, when he saw a peculiar sight that he didn't expect to see.

Instead of seeing a bow being held between Shahrzad's arms, he saw her carelessly waving around a scimitar against Jalal.

A scimitar?

He and Despina quickened their strides and stopped a few paces behind Shahrzad, watching her.

"Don't you dare dismiss me, Jalal al-" he heard Shahrzad shout, but she didn't finish her sentence.

Khalid saw Jalal's eyes meet his as he muttered something he couldn't hear. The Rajput was also nearby, with his own sword unsheathed.

"By Zeus, Shahrzad!" Despina called out. "Is this what happens when I leave you alone? You get into a sword fight with the captain of the guard?"

Shahrzad turned to look at them.

He watched her carefully, wondering what she would do next in her sword fight that he assumed she must have started.

"Well?" Despina asked.

Khalid turned his eyes to the handmaiden, wondering what made her think she could speak to the queen in such a manner.

"I apologize, sayyidi. I did not mean to address the queen informally," she said before bowing.

"You don't have to apologize, Despina," Shahrzad told her. "I did not get into a fight with Jalal. We're merely trading a few...lessons. Apparently, I am not that gifted with a sword. There are, in fact, limitations to my greatness."

"Thank the gods," Despina remarked.

Limitations?

There was no way the woman who was his bride, his air, and his queen, had limitations.

"Limitations plague us all, Shahrzad. Don't take it to heart,"Jalal told her with a smile. Shahrzad dropped the sword to the ground.

But Shazi was extraordinary. His Shazi could not give up so easily. He would not let her.

"What limitations?" Khalid asked her softly.

"For one, I can't seem to wield a sword. And that seems to be a basic premise of swordsmanship," she replied.

Well, then he would have to teach her. He would not allow her to be anything short of remarkable.

"Pick it up," he instructed her.

After a pause, she bent down and picked up the scimitar with both of her hands.

Khalid took a few steps back and pulled out his own sword.

"Try to hit me," he told her.

Shock came over her face. "Are you serious?"

Khalid didn't respond. He continued to stand there, waiting for her to strike.

After a moment's hesitation, she awkwardly swung the sword at him, but he effortlessly blocked it with his own. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"That was awful," he told her honestly in a gentle manner. "Again."

"Can you offer some direction?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Widen your stance. Don't throw your entire body into the movement. Only your upper body."

She followed his instruction, but she clearly was annoyed. She took another swipe at him, but once again, he warded it off. In doing so, he placed his arm on her waist and had the blade of his shamshir pressed against her throat.

"Do better than this, Shazi," he breathed in her ear. "My queen is without limitations. Boundless in all that she does. Show them."

He wanted the world to know her greatness.

She stepped away from him and lifted the sword.

"Smaller movements. Quicker. Lighter. I don't want to see you act before you do," he ordered.

Once again, Shahrzad struck her sword, and again, Khalid stopped it with his. He could hear the Rajput grunt with dissatisfaction.

She just needed a few more tries. She would get the hang of it, he was certain.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, the Rajput came up to her and kicked her back foot so it was moved back further. He then gestured for her to keep her head up.

"Like - this?" she asked the Rajput, who simply cleared his throat and returned to where he was previously standing.

Seeing her standing there like that...he couldn't help but let his eyes shine with pride.

No one would ever find a weakness in his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So just want to warn you all...so far, I've pretty much been able to post a new chapter every weekend, but this coming weekend, I'm going out of town. So it might take over a week for me to update again, and I am so very sorry :(. I will try very hard to do another update before I leave, but we shall see!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	9. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> Thank you as always to my wonderful readers/followers/reviewers!

* * *

** Chapter 9: Rain **

_(Corresponds with Chapter: To Inflict a Dark Wound_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 197-204)_

Following the sword lesson with Shahrzad, Khalid headed over to the stables and asked one of the stable boys to prepare his horse, Ardeshir. He had some spare time before dinner that evening, and he was in the mood for a ride around the palace.

After mounting his horse, he had Ardeshir gallop along the perimeter of the grounds.

As he went, he could feel the pleasant, cool breeze against his face. It was refreshing, especially after an afternoon of sword fighting...with his queen. He couldn't stop beaming since. He still had trouble believing that he had a bride who was fierce, independent, and a fighter who excelled in all things...and that she was someone who made him feel happy.

It was when he galloped his horse past one of the gardens that he felt a drop of water hit his face. As soon as he felt it, he tugged on the reins to bring Ardeshir to an immediate stop.

Khalid looked up at the grey, gloomy sky, and more drops of water fell upon him.

Rain.

It was raining.

The raindrops continued to fall, increasing in quantity and force.

Khalid had Ardeshir remain halted in his spot, just letting the rain cascade over him. His clothes and his hair were rapidly getting soaked, but he did not care. For such a long time, he feared it would never come. He had to make sure this moment was real.

He wasn't abiding by the curse, and yet...it was still raining. There wouldn't be a drought or a famine in Rey by keeping Shahrzad alive. His people wouldn't have to suffer, and he wouldn't have to feel any guilt for keeping his wife alive.

He would only have to continue suffering from exhaustion, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make to keep Shazi in his life and not have to kill anymore innocent young women. He could manage it and get by, thanks to the services of the faqir.

Khalid could live his life with an extraordinary woman and not be completely controlled by the curse. He could hardly believe it and sent up prayers of gratitude. For once in his life, he felt a sense of...freedom.

Minutes passed, and he remained in the rain. It wasn't until he heard Ardeshir let out a neigh that he realized he should probably head back to the palace. He had Ardeshir trot back at a steady pace so he could enjoy the rain a little while longer.

When he dismounted his horse and handed Ardeshir over to the stable boy, Khalid immediately headed to the entrance of the palace at a quicker speed than usual, stepping into some unavoidable puddles along the way. Being completely drenched from head to toe, though, did not destroy his elation.

He couldn't wait to see Shahrzad that night.

* * *

After bathing and changing out of his slightly muddy clothes, he nibbled on a few foods for dinner, but he was too excited to eat much. Exhaustion tugged at his eyes, but his eagerness to see Shahrzad made it bearable. Everything was more bearable now that he knew his people wouldn't be affected by his past mistakes.

When he finished eating, he finally was able to make his way to Shahrzad's chamber slightly earlier than usual. Placing his hand upon the handle, he slowly opened the doors to her room. But when he didn't see her sitting at the table, he wondered if she had already gone to bed and quickly prayed that she did not. Looking in the direction of her bed, he saw her lying there with her eyes open.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked her.

"No."

He then entered the room and closed the doors behind him, but didn't step any further. "Are you tired?"

He hoped he wasn't disturbing her, but he really hoped she wasn't about to go to sleep. He so badly wanted to embrace her and hold her in his arms...especially today.

"No," she replied.

But he had to wonder...did she even want this? Did she even care about him as much as he cared for her? He continued to stand by the doors, debating if he should go near her. If she didn't want this, then he shouldn't even be here.

When he saw her get up from her bed and adjust her robe, he went over to her.

"Do you want me to finish the tale of Aladdin?" She asked him.

Normally, he would love to hear her stories. But not today. Today, all he wanted was _her._

"No," he replied.

"Did you not sleep? You should sleep," she advised.

"I should."

But, perhaps against his better judgement, he never wanted to sleep if it meant he had to live without her.

"Khalid-"

"It rained today."

"Yes. For a little while."

He nodded in response. With the rain, he felt like he could finally permit himself to give himself and his heart to her, completely.

"Are you a fool for the rain, like Jalal?"

"No. I'm-just a fool."

He was a fool for letting the curse dictate the way he should live his life for as long as he did.

Shahrzad pressed her right hand against his face. He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch, and repressed his strong desire to suddenly pull her into his arms right then and there and kiss her.

When he opened his eyes, he placed his hands on both sides of her neck. He then let his right hand run through the tresses of her hair, along her shoulder, and down her back, while his left rubbed against her neck.

He wanted her...so very much.

But did she want him?

He continued to gaze into her eyes, and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him softly.

"Exercising restraint."

"Why?"

"Because I failed to do so in the souk."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes it does. Do you want this?"

After a moment of silence, Shahrzad replied. "We've done this before."

"It's not the same. It won't be the same."

This time it wouldn't be just some perfunctory act like it was before. This time, it would actually _mean_ something.

He kissed her beneath her earlobe and allowed his tongue to linger on her skin. "Do you want this?" he asked again, nervous about what her response would be.

"Why do you think I'm standing here, you idiot?"

Before Khalid could even react, she gripped his chin to face her and planted her lips against his. She ran her fingers through his hair as he embraced her and lifted her up off the floor. They fell back onto her bed, tearing down the veil that hung around it in the process.

As he inhaled the lilac scent of her hair, she yanked his qamis off of him and clutched onto his bare back. As he untied the laces of her shamla, he left a trail of kisses along her face to her neck.

"Tell me," he heard her say as he tried to slide the robe off of her, and her hands grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Anything," he replied breathlessly in between kisses.

"Why did they have to die?" she said quietly.

Khalid froze.

He stared at her, horrified.

Why?

Why did she need to bring this up? Why did she need to remind him of his pain, his mistakes, the nightmares that constantly haunted him? He didn't want this moment to be spoiled by the ghosts of his past.

Instead, he was reminded that he was a monster.

When he looked at her, he saw pain in her eyes.

Was she using his care and affection for her...just to figure out his secrets? Why would she choose that moment to ask him that? Did she think that by questioning him while he was distracted she would be able to get the answers she wanted?

He couldn't...he couldn't do this. He got up off the bed and stormed straight for the doors.

"Never do that to me again," he said severely when he placed his hand upon the door handle to open the doors.

He then proceeded to exit, shutting the doors behind him with a loud bang.

As he stalked back to his room, he felt his anger increase with each step.

The woman was a torment to him. Always toying with him, playing games, and using him.

How could he ever allow someone to hurt him like this...

Why did he ever open up his heart to her?


	10. The Tale of Bluebeard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Thank you again to my dear readers, and special thanks to reviewers AlyssWonderland and Directioneronfire!
> 
> So a few notes about this chapter:
> 
> -This is another part of the book where Khalid's POV is shown in the book. (It's where Jalal tries to talk to Khalid about Shahrzad and Khalid totally blows Shahrzad off when she approaches him). These scenes are alluded to in this chapter.
> 
> -It's another chapter where Shahrzad is telling a tale. This time I summarize the story and put in the quotes for the end of the story.
> 
> So hopefully this chapter manages to make sense!

 

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Tale of Bluebeard **

_(Corresponds with Chapter: Lilacs and a Raging Sandstorm_ and _Mehrdad the Bluebearded of The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 212 - 230)_

This was probably one of the worst days to receive the news that his uncle Salim would be paying him a visit.

He had spent the night thinking of the painful words Shahrzad had said to him in the heat of the moment: " _Why did they have to die?"_

Her question replayed in his mind all throughout the night. She used his affection for her to try to get answers, making him wonder if she even felt the same way he felt about her. Her question also brought on memories of all of his previous brides and their horrific deaths.

It was a torturous night, to say the least. Yesterday, the rain was a sign of potential happiness with Shahrzad, yet the evening proved it was actually foreshadowing the storm between them.

When morning came, one of his servants brought him a letter that had come from the Sultan of Parthia bearing the dreadful news that he wanted to visit Rey on his way back to Amardha in two weeks.

And it was surely because of Shahrzad.

He'd want to figure out why suddenly one of his brides wasn't killed like the numerous others. He'd want to know what was special about her.

And he'd probably bring his daughter Yasmine with him in an attempt to stir up trouble.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

He may have been nearly betrothed to Yasmine, but he felt nothing for her. However, she had always been a bit...infatuated with him. They naturally saw each other fairly frequently when he was young as well as each time he went to Amardha to make threats against his uncle. She always showed that she cared for him, despite his indifference.

He wished he didn't have to deal with this. Especially today.

He'd need to meet with the general immediately.

* * *

"Send the calipha away while Salim visits," the general told him as he threw the letter upon the table after reading it. "She must be the reason he wants to come."

"Would that be the best thing to do?" Khalid asked.

"Salim will verbally attack her, and who knows what he'll put Yasmine up to. The queen will be safer that way. Plus, he might nose around, trying to figure out why…" the general trailed off.

"Why the others died and Shahrzad lives," Khalid finished for him.

The shahrban looked at him sadly as he gave a slight nod. "You cannot allow him to know she is your weakness, sayyidi."

Khalid wished he could disagree with his statement, but it was true. Shahrzad was his weakness. He would do _anything_ for her. He'd make irrational decisions for her and sacrifice himself for her. He was already sacrificing his health to even keep her alive. He put her above his own needs.

The pain he felt from her words last night was proof that she was his weakness, in addition to the fact that her words and actions didn't erase a single bit of his affection for her.

Perhaps, it would be for the best if she wasn't around when his uncle visited. He had a feeling she wouldn't be too fond of that idea though.

"I'll consider your counsel, General al-Khoury," Khalid said.

* * *

After dinner that day, he plopped down on his bed and sighed.

His head ached, and he also had this...nagging, troublesome _feeling_ that he couldn't shake off.

Jalal's words to him that afternoon kept repeating in his head over and over again.

" _If you want her to love you, shelter her from that storm. And make certain that storm isn't you."_

What was he to do? She hurt him!

So he stupidly and rashly decided to hurt her in return that afternoon when he ran into her in the corridor by brushing her off when she tried to talk to him.

When he first saw her, he was elated to see her, but the memory of the night before surfaced, and he chose to lash out. He saw the hurt look on her face.

And even though she had treated him unfairly the night before, he still felt pained to see her wounded.

He had made a grave mistake.

Perhaps, she had wanted to apologize...and he should've given her the chance.

Perhaps...he needed to go apologize.

He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't think of anything else. All he knew was that he _hated_ this feeling and he _hated_ that he and Shahrzad were on the outs. He couldn't take it!

He had to go see her. It unsettled him too much to go on any longer. He needed her to know that he shouldn't have brushed her off that afternoon.

Getting up from the bed, he left his room and strode down the hallways to her chamber. Grabbing the handles, he slowly opened the doors.

When he walked in, all he saw was the back of her as she ate some food at the low table. Her hair was in a disarray, and she had not yet changed into her nightclothes.

"Shahrzad?" he said when she did not turn around to face him.

Khalid walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat down. But she still wouldn't look at him. Instead, she seemed too preoccupied with tearing up her flatbread into tiny pieces.

"Shazi."

"Don't," she said harshly.

Don't...what? He waited for her to continue.

"Don't pretend with me," she added.

"I'm not pretending."

His response seemed to infuriate her even more as she threw the remaining flatbread on the table. She lifted her eyes to him, and he could see her fury.

"Shahrzad - " he tried to speak again, but she interrupted him.

"You once lamented the fact that the characters in my stories place so much value on love."

He continued to stare back at her, wondering what she would say next.

"Why is that?" she asked. "What is your aversion to the sentiment?"

"It's not an aversion. It's merely an observation. That word is used too often for my taste. So I attribute it to things, rather than people."

"Excuse me?"

He exhaled before he explained. "People fall in and out of love with the rising and the setting of the sun. Rather like a boy who loves the color green one day, only to discover on the morrow that he truly prefers blue."

Shahrzad laughed at him. "So you intend to go through life never loving anyone? Just...things?"

"No. I'm looking for something more."

"More than love?"

"Yes."

"Is it not arrogant to think you deserve more, Khalid Ibn al-Rashid?"

"Is it so arrogant to want something that doesn't change with the wind? That doesn't crumble at the first sign of adversity?"

"You want something that doesn't exist. A figment of your imagination."

"No. I want someone who sees beneath the surface - someone who completes the balance. An equal."

"And how will you know when you've found this elusive someone?"

"I suspect she will be like air. Like knowing how to breathe," he said softly as he stared directly at her, thinking back to the day when she almost hanged and the thought left him unable to breathe. He hoped she understood his words...understood that he was talking about her, without telling her directly.

And part of him wished she would feel the same way about him.

"Poetry. Not reality," she replied.

She was wrong. She, herself, was proof of that. But he wasn't ready to reveal that to her. He had to be certain of his own feelings, as well as hers.

"My mother used to say that a man who can't appreciate poetry lacks a soul."

"In that respect, I'm inclined to agree."

"She was referring to my father. A soulless man, if ever there was one. I'm told I resemble him greatly."

Every time he looked in the mirror, he could only see his father in him, and he despised it. He so badly wished he could be a better man than his father, but he already failed. He even acted like his father that day in pushing Shahrzad away.

Shahrzad wouldn't look at him when he spoke, but after a moment she lifted her eyes to meet his again. "I-"

But he needed her to know how terrible he felt.

"I hurt you today," he said gently.

"It doesn't matter," she replied as she blushed.

"It matters to me."

She huffed. "Then you shouldn't have done it."

"Yes."

She stared at him a moment. "Are you done?" she asked in a low tone.

Did he need to say more? He wasn't used to..admitting he was wrong and apologizing for it.

"Yes," he finally said.

"I have a story for you," she announced.

"A new one?"

This felt sudden. What an odd time to bring up a new tale? And she didn't even address the night before.

She nodded. "Would you like to hear it?"

He leaned back into the cushion and waited for her to begin.

After drinking some tea, she leaned back and began to tell her tale of a young girl named Tala who needed to get married as a way to provide for her poor family.

Shahrzad spoke in a grim tone instead of the usual animated one she used when telling her previous tales, causing Khalid to wonder what this story would be about.

Shahrzad continued, saying Tala heard of a merchant named Mehrdad the Bluebearded who was looking for a new wife. But he had been married several times before, causing women to be fearful of marrying him.

Khalid watched Shahrzad carefully as she removed her necklace and placed it by the pot of tea. He was very concerned as to where this story was going…

Shahrzad proceeded with the tale. Tala decided to marry Mehrdad anyway after he agreed to take care of her family. Mehrdad was a very respectful and kind husband, giving her a multitude of fancy gifts.

Shahrzad locked eyes with Khalid when she spoke next. She told him that Mehrdad had to go out of town for work for about a month, and he gave Tala the keys to all the rooms of their house. However, Mehrdad indicated that the smallest key he gave her was to a locked room in the basement. He forbade her from entering this room and made her swear, on the pain of death, that she wouldn't go near it.

As Shahrzad drank the last bit of her beverage and put her cup down, he saw her hand tremble.

Where was she going with this story?

She explained that Tala had enjoyed being able to manage the house while Mehrdad was away, but in time, the thought of the unopened room in the basement began to haunt her and call to her.

Khalid sat up straight in his seat as he realized that Shahrzad...Shahrzad was Tala in this story. He did not like where this was going...

Shahrzad carried on with the tale, saying that one day Tala passed by the room and almost opened it, but she was able to resist the urge when she remembered the promise she made to Mehrdad. The next day, she heard a young girl's voice calling to her from the room and Tala felt compelled to unlock the door.

Khalid noticed Shahrzad swallow nervously, while he internally hoped she would stop.

But she didn't. "The tumblers clicked with a sound that made Tala jump in her skin...and she stepped forward into utter darkness," Shahrzad said. "The first thing she noticed was the smell - iron and old metal, like a rusted sword. The cellar was warm and humid. Then her foot slid in something, and a rush of rot and decay sailed back at her."

She needed to stop this story. Right now.

"Shahrzad," Khalid said in a cautionary tone.

But she didn't listen. "When Tala's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked down, she saw her foot was caked in blood. Hanging around her...were bodies. The bodies of young women. They were Mehrdad's-"

"Shahrzad!" he shouted at her.

Enough of this! He couldn't take it! He couldn't take being reminded of all his failures and mistakes! They were always eating away at him in the back of his mind, and to hear the light of his life taunt him like this...he could not take it! Breathing heavily, he abruptly stood up in a fit of anger and headed straight for the door. He needed to get out of there. The torment and affliction was suffocating him.

When he approached the door, he heard her footsteps race toward him. He reached out for the door handle, but he wasn't fast enough. She had grabbed hold of him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please!" she called out.

She buried her head in his back, and he felt the wetness of her tears seep through his qamis. "Give me the key," she pleaded through her cries. "Let me see behind the door. You are not Mehrdad. Show me."

But then she'd see what a monster he truly was, and he _couldn't_ do that.

He tried to pull her hands off of him, but she only held onto him more tightly.

"Give me the key, Khalid-jan," she said as tears continued to flow down her face.

He froze when he heard her use that term of affection. No one had called him Khalid-jan in such a genuine tone since...since his mother.

Why did this girl hurt him so much? And why did he always find himself giving into her?

He sighed in defeat and relaxed in her arms. Shahrzad moved her arms up to his chest as she continued to embrace him tightly.

"You hurt me last night, Shahrzad," he said softly.

"I know."

"A great deal."

He felt her nod her head against his back.

"Yet you have said nothing about it," he added.

"I wanted to. I meant to. But then you were so hateful."

"There is a vast difference between meaning to do something and actually doing it."

She nodded. With a sigh, he turned in her arms to face her.

"You're right. I was hateful to you."

Pressing his hands against the sides of her face, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. And upon seeing her tears, he once again realized how much he hated seeing her upset. And he hated being the reason for it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she told him.

Khalid placed his right hand on the back of her neck and leaned his head forward so his chin rested upon her head.

"As am I, joonam," he breathed. "So very sorry."

* * *

Just as he had told her that evening with the word "joonam," she was indeed his everything.

And that was why he could not send her away when the Sultan of Parthia was visiting, he realized as he made his way back to his chamber that evening.

Because not only was she his weakness, but she was also his strength.

He would also follow Jalal's advice from that afternoon and invite all of the emirs to Rey to show them all that he was a strong king…

With a queen who was his equal - and "full of fire and promise" as Jalal would say - at his side.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just an FYI - I think this fic will be around 16-17 chapters long and it is my goal to finish it before The Rose and the Dagger is released. So I better get to writing! Encouragement is always awesome ;)


	11. The Sultan of Parthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Thank you, thank you to my reviewers and readers!
> 
> Not much to say this time, except I finally re-remembered the Rajput's name is Vikram...so this whole time I should have been saying Vikram instead of the Rajput, since that's what Khalid calls him! Sigh. Oh well, now I know.

 

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Sultan of Parthia  
**

_(Corresponds with Chapters: The Falcon and the Tiger_ and _Two Crossed Swords_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 235 - 254)_

Invites were sent out to all of Khalid's bannerman to come visit the palace at the same time as the Sultan of Parthia in order to meet his queen. The general had been hesitant about the idea at first, but Jalal helped convince him that the sight of Khalid and Shahrzad would help eradicate the public's notions that Khalid was a murderous and weak boy king. Seeing them together could show them they were rulers their people could support and believe in.

Two weeks passed since then, and the day had finally arrived when all of the emirs would arrive. Khalid rose for the day feeling slightly anxious, mostly nervous for how his visiting uncle would treat Shahrzad. He hoped he did the right thing by keeping her at the palace.

Things between him and Shahrzad had...smoothed over for the most part since the night she told him the tale of Mehrdad the Bluebearded. Despite his slight resentment towards her, he ate dinner with her each night and made light conversation about the day's events. She would then conclude each evening with one of of her stories, and then he would leave her chamber.

However, he refused to touch her or embrace her. He wasn't ready to, not after what she said to him in their last moment of passion. He needed to be sure that her affection for him was true and that she wasn't trying to gain control over him again. He could not risk her smashing his heart again so soon. He needed more time to recover from the wound she already gave him, which he still had not completely forgiven her for.

Plus, he certainly wasn't ready to give her the answers she so desired.

But he wasn't sure he ever would be able to.

* * *

After one of his servants assisted with dressing him in his cream colored qamis and brown mantle, Khalid wrapped a crimson tikka sash around his waist. Dismissing the servant, he went to stand in front of the mirror.

Every time he looked at his reflection, he was instantly reminded of his father. It aggravated him that he had the face of his father's as well as some of his unflattering personality traits. Everyday, he wanted to smash the mirror into a million pieces.

But tonight he had to prove to his people that he was _not_ his father. His previous actions may have shown the public that he was ruthless like his father, but he was different now...well, he was trying to be.

Normally, he wouldn't be so jittery about such an event, but everything was different when Shahrzad was involved. He knew she was capable of handling herself, but if the Sultan of Parthia insulted her in any way...there would certainly be hell to pay.

Picking up his sword and attaching it to his sash, he left the room.

* * *

As Khalid stood facing the enormous double doors to the audience hall and waited for his wife, he fidgeted with the gold ring on his right hand. He was feeling more and more apprehensive as time went on. Plus, it seemed that Shahrzad was running a bit late, but she knew how important -

At that precise moment, he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly turned his body to the direction they were coming from.

And what a sight to behold.

Left breathless, he couldn't take his eyes off of Shahrzad when she came around the corner. He didn't even notice Vikram escorting her. She was stunning, to say the least. Her ensemble was different from what she usually wore, and her only jewelry were some bangles around her wrist. Her ebony top and sirwal trousers and sleeveless bright blue mantle were dazzling, and her eyes, which seemed cat-like today due to her make-up, completely mesmerized him.

As she came nearer, she gave him a small smile and he outstretched his right hand, eager to touch her. She grabbed hold of it, and Khalid felt his nerves immediately fade away at the physical contact.

He noticed she looked down at his hand, and she grazed her thumb over his ring which was adorned with two crossed swords.

"It's my standard," he began to say. "They're -"

"Twin shamshirs," she finished for him.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Shahrzad froze and hesitantly looked back up at him. Why did she suddenly seem fearful of him…?

"The general told you I saw the tournament?" she asked him.

He had forgotten she wasn't aware that he knew. He wanted to laugh. "Of course."

Shahrzad huffed. "Of course."

"You look beautiful," he told her as he continued to look into her eyes and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"So do you," she said softly.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

Now that she was here with him...he was. He smiled at her. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it.

"Thank you, Shazi. For standing at my side."

She nodded in return.

Reluctantly, he turned his face away from her as Vikram pushed open the door. Still holding onto Shahrzad, he pulled her forward as he stepped into the hall. They were at the top of a staircase that diverged into two. He began heading toward the left one, but felt Shahrzad pause her steps. He looked back at her and saw she was looking at the other staircase. There was no way he was letting go of her, and he wanted to show everyone that they were a united pair. He grasped her hand more tightly as he continued walking, and she came alongside him as they descended the staircase.

When they reached the bottom, they stopped, and Khalid turned his eyes back on her. She was looking around her in awe of the size and grandness of the room and craning her neck to see every part of it. Suddenly, fright appeared in her eyes. Khalid gave her hand a gentle squeeze in an attempt to calm her. She turned her face to him and gave him a brief, small smile.

"If it pleases our esteemed guests...the Caliph of Khorasan, Khalid Ibn al-Rashid...and the Calipha of Khorasan, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran," the announcer's loud voice boomed from above.

As soon as he spoke, the room went silent as everyone turned their heads to face them. He could see that the majority of the eyes in the room weren't looking at him, but at Shahrzad.

Khalid then led her to the dais that was in the center of the room and took his place at the head table. Letting go of his hand, Shahrzad sat beside him.

"Is this seat available?" Khalid heard his cousin ask Shahrzad as he approached the table.

"That depends. Is it for you?" she replied. He saw that Jalal went ahead and sat to her right anyway.

"I did not give you per-" Shahrzad began to say, but was cut off by Jalal.

"Good evening, sayyidi," Jalal said emphatically. Khalid just looked at him, internally amused by this conversation. Shahrzad scrunched up her nose in dismay.

"Don't do that, my lady. You ruin your face when you do that," Jalal joked.

"Good evening, Jalal," Khalid finally said. "And I disagree," he added softly. Her face was always beautiful to him.

Jalal laughed. "My apologies, then. If you would permit me this indulgence in its place, sayyidi: I do believe every man here is currently reassessing his notion of beauty."

Now, he was correct with that statement.

Shahrzad blushed. "Stop it," she said.

"Now, that...ruins nothing," Jalal told her.

"At last, we agree on something," Khalid replied while keeping his eyes on Shahrzad.

"If it pleases our esteemed guests...the Sultan of Parthia, Salim Ali el-Sharif," the announcer called out, causing some of Khalid's nerves to return. Almost everyone in the room stood up, and Khalid noticed Shahrzad was moving to stand up with Jalal, but he quickly reached out his hand to stop her from doing so. When she turned to him with a questioning glance, he shook his head. As the king and queen, they were not to show the kind of respect that made it seem like they were his subjects. It was the other way around: he needed Salim to know he was to obey _them._

Khalid allowed his thumb to graze across her arm, needing the touch of her to help soothe him. Then he let go and stared at his uncle as he came to the dais and sat to his left.

"Khalid-jan!" Salim exclaimed. Khalid hated how Salim pretended with him. He didn't need to bother faking his happiness and using that term of endearment. "Are you not going to introduce me to your new wife?"

Well, that was the real reason he came after all. Giving a fake smile as he looked at him, Khalid spoke. "Of course, Uncle Salim. It would be a privilege to introduce you. Shahrzad, this is my uncle by marriage, Salim Ali el-Sharif. Uncle Salim, this is my wife, Shahrzad."

Salim gazed upon her, looking too enthusiastic in Khalid's opinion. Khalid turned his head so he was staring out into the crowd. He would have to work harder to control his temper around his despicable uncle, which was only marginally easier when he was looking away from him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Shahrzad smiled back at him as she bowed her head.

"By all that is holy, Khalid-jan - she is a vision."

Khalid clenched his teeth as he essentially regarded his wife as some pretty object not worthy of speaking to.

"A vision with eyes and ears, my lord," Shahrzad retorted, softening Khalid's rage. She surely had Salim's attention now.

Salim let out a false laugh as his eyes widened. "Stunning _and_ silver-tongued. What an interesting combination! I can see I will have quite a time getting to know you, my lady Shahrzad."

"Quite a time," Shahrzad said. "I look forward to it, my lord."

Khalid could tell that Shahrzad was getting under Salim's skin, and he couldn't be prouder. She definitely was able to handle herself. He didn't need to worry about shielding her...she knew how to fight.

"As do I," Salim replied.

"If it pleases our esteemed guests, dinner is served!" the announcer exclaimed.

Servants came marching down the staircases, carrying trays of food and delivering them to each of the guests. They set their plates of food before them, but Khalid found he wasn't terribly hungry. His simmering anger toward his visiting uncle had ruined his appetite.

After pouring himself some wine, he leaned back into his cushions.

"Have you no appetite, nephew? Perhaps it has mysteriously disappeared. That can happen when one is - troubled."

Khalid chose not to respond. Instead, he continued to drink his wine.

"Or...is it possible you are concerned your food seeks to lash out at you in response to some inexplicable offense?" Salim added with a laugh before winking at Shahrzad.

Khalid's anger continued to flare up, but he still said nothing. He had to remain calm.

Shahrzad grabbed an olive from Khalid's plate and consumed it. "His food seems fine to me, my lord. I'm not certain which inexplicable offense you might be referencing, but rest assured, his food is quite safe." Shahrzad winked back at him. "Would you like me to taste your food as well, Uncle?"

Jalal howled with laughter, and Khalid couldn't help but let a slight smile appear on his face.

Salim continued to grin. "Truly silver-tongued, my lady Shahrzad. I'd ask where you found her, Khalid-jan, but…"

Animosity toward his uncle flooded through him. He curled his right fist into a ball beneath the table. He _despised_ the man.

"Why would you be curious as to where he found me, my lord? Are you in the market?" Shahrzad questioned him in a pleasant tone.

"Perhaps I should be. Have you any relatives, my lady? Maybe a sister?"

"I do have a sister, my lord," Shahrzad replied after a pause.

Khalid's body went stiff. What was Salim doing? Why would he be asking about her family? Khalid focused his eyes on Salim to analyze his every word and movement to figure out what he may have been insinuating. His right hand moved closer to Shahrzad as if ready to protect her if necessary.

"Am I not dangerous enough, Shahrzad? Perhaps too _forgiving_ of the women in my past? Too willing to let them _live?"_

Khalid wanted to take out his sword and slash him across the face. Many of the guests overheard Salim and began discussing his words with those around them.

"No, Uncle Salim. You are simply too old," Shahrzad stated.

The room became dead silent, and Khalid froze at her insult.

After a minute, one of the guests began to laugh, followed by another man, and soon every guest was chuckling. Even Salim chimed in, but he glared at Shahrzad as he did so.

His wife was certainly a fighter and knew exactly how to stir up trouble...and he was so thankful for it.

His body relaxed and he leaned back into the cushions. He allowed his right hand to play around with his wife's bracelets, and he was once again left wondering how he ever managed to be blessed with such a bride.

* * *


	12. Yasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all, my lovely readers!
> 
> So just note about this chapter, I added a bit of my own stuff to the scene where Yasmine meets with Khalid, and also added some of my own Khalid scenes. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

* * *

**Chapter 12: Yasmine**

_(Corresponds with Chapters A Dance on a Balcony_ and _Realizations Upon Explanations_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 255 - 285)_

It was at the conclusion of dinner, when the servants were collecting their plates, that Khalid spotted her red-brown curls at a nearby table.

Yasmine.

He had nearly forgotten that she would be there that night. He had been too preoccupied with keeping an eye on her father...and being transfixed by his own wife.

As she turned her body to face him, he caught Yasmine's gaze. Khalid immediately looked away. He hoped she wouldn't...do anything to show her infatuation with him. He knew she loved him, and she knew he didn't love her, but that didn't stop her from continuing to show that she loved him most of the time. Hopefully, she'd restrain herself this time, especially since he was with his wife.

While Yasmine was certainly beautiful and the two of them grew up together, he never felt anything more for her than just a cousin. She was a fine, accomplished woman...but she was the daughter of Salim. It was his father's wish for him to marry her before he died, and Khalid did everything to disobey his heartless father's requests. But she never seemed to fully accept that he didn't want her, even after he married Ava, making her an occasional annoyance in his life.

A group of musicians gathered near the dais and warmed up their instruments. As they began to play the first few notes of a harmonious tune with a steady beat, Khalid noticed someone moving toward the dais. When he looked, he immediately regretted it and averted his gaze.

It had been Yasmine.

What was she doing?

He heard the low chatter among his guests increase as well as a groan that he was certain came from Jalal.

From the corner of his eye, he could tell she had begun dancing, and as she swayed her body to the music, she gradually came closer to his table.

Khalid continued to look away, not wanting to give her any satisfaction by watching her. It might have encouraged her, and he definitely did not want to do that. Plus, he felt so uncomfortable. Why would she do this? Was this her way of trying to infuriate Shahrzad? What did she expect him to do?

Everyone in the room was watching her. He felt Yasmine's eyes on him as she approached. When the song ended, she stopped dancing, but continued to make her way to Khalid.

Stopping in front of Shahrzad, she looked over at him.

"Hello, Khalid," she purred.

Letting out a breath, Khalid finally looked up at her. "Hello, Yasmine."

Yasmine smiled at him, which just made Khalid even more uneasy.

After a moment of awkward silence passed between them, Khalid realized an introduction needed to be made. "Yasmine, this is my wife, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran," he said while tilting his head in Shahrzad's direction. "Shahrzad, this is Yasmine el-Sharif."

Yasmine bowed before her. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Shahrzad replied in an enthusiastic manner that Khalid could detect was a pretense. She had an unreadable expression upon her face.

Yasmine turned her attention back to Khalid and proceeded to ask about his kingdom, his horse, how he enjoyed the new bathhouse he recently had installed at the palace, and just about every facet of his life it seemed, with her father occasionally piping in. Khalid gave them stilted responses, wondering when this conversation would end.

As Yasmine inquired about him, Khalid noticed from the corner of his eye that Shahrzad was engaged in a hushed discussion with Jalal. Then, midway through his conversation with Yasmine, he saw Shahrzad hurriedly leave the table without even a glance at him. It seemed that she was...annoyed. But why would she be annoyed?

As he was engaged in this fruitless conversation, his mind wondered what was wrong with Shahrzad. He needed to find her.

"Have a pleasant evening, Khalid," Yasmine finally finished after sensing his disinterest. She bowed and turned to leave the dais.

Once she was out of earshot and seeing that the general had now engaged Salim in conversation, Jalal leaned over to Khalid and whispered, "You didn't tell Shahrzad about Yasmine?"

"No. Should I have?" Khalid replied.

"If you intend for Shahrzad to remain your wife, yes."

After receiving a perplexed look from Khalid, Jalal sighed and continued. "You have never understood women, Khalid. You are in big trouble with your wife."

But...what did he do?

"Why?"

"Well as Yasmine was dancing for you, Shahrzad was clearly getting jealous. I bet that's why she ran off. She probably could no longer stand the sight of her," Jalal stated before taking a sip of his wine.

Ugh. He needed to find her. But Shazi, jealous? He thought she was better than that. She didn't need to worry about Yasmine. Shahrzad was the only woman to capture his heart.

He probably should have told her about his past with Yasmine, but it didn't seem to be necessary for her to know.

"Where did she go?" Khalid asked.

"I saw her meeting with some of the guests. I can't tell where she is now."

Khalid sighed. He moved to get up, and his eyes searched the room for her, but he was unable to spot her. Stepping down from the dais, he started making his way through the multitude of people. At one point, he thought he saw her cerulean mantle, but he was detained by an emir who wanted to tell him how much he admired the construction of the palace.

And considering how he was trying to rid himself of his monstrous and haughty image to his bannermen, he couldn't brush the man off.

After graciously thanking him for his comments, he went back to searching for Shahrzad. He had lost sight of her mantle. As he walked around, more of his bannermen wanted to pay their respects, frustrating Khalid even more.

He needed to find Shahrzad! Why would she go visit with the guests without him?

When he turned past one of the columns, he first saw Vikram, and then saw Shahrzad standing across from him with one of the guests.

"Shahrzad," he called out from a few paces away before striding over to her.

"Shahrzad," he repeated when she gave no response.

"Yes?" she casually replied without looking at him.

"I've been looking for you," he said seriously.

Turning to face him, she answered him angrily. "A thousand apologies, sayyidi. I was talking to Yasmine and lost track of what truly matters."

She really was enraged by what happened with Yasmine. What did she talk to Yasmine about?

"I see," he said. Shahrzad stared back at him with fury filling her eyes.

Why was she so greatly upset by this? He didn't think it would bother her this much.

"Have you met Tariq Imran al-Ziyad, sayyidi?" she asked as she gestured to the young man standing before her, next to Vikram.

Khalid put aside his own frustration with Shahrzad as he turned to finally look at this man, who was a bit taller than him. This Tariq initially appeared displeased to see him, but then bowed with a hesitant smile on his face.

"Sayyidi. I am Tariq Imran al-Ziyad, son of Nasir al-Ziyad, Emir of Tarleqan."

Khalid nodded. "I hope you enjoy your stay in the city."

"With such hospitality, sayyidi, I'm certain I will," Tariq stated with a bright grin that made Khalid slightly leery of him.

* * *

Following the brief chat with the curious Tariq Imran al-Ziyad, Shahrzad was willing to greet more of the guests alongside Khalid. She clearly was still mad at him as she wouldn't look at him or say a word to him in between their conversations with his bannermen. But when conversing with his bannermen, she remained pleasant, and she completely charmed and dazzled all of them. Just as he knew she would.

After they visited with the majority of the guests, Shahrzad excused herself to retire to her room, leaving Khalid unable to talk to her about Yasmine. There was so much they both needed to say when he had found her with that tall boy earlier. He could tell her fiery temper was bubbling beneath the surface, holding back from hurling angry words at him.

He _desperately_ needed to apologize to her. He couldn't stand her being so furious with him!

Later, when the festivities for the evening concluded and every guest had been welcomed by Khalid, he planned to head straight for Shahrzadi's chamber. But as he was leaving the hall, Salim asked to walk with him on his way to his guest chamber causing Khalid to have to make a detour.

Their conversation contained nothing of interest. Salim just had to get in his few typical jabs about his parentage. Khalid didn't even bother to allow himself to be irritated by his words. Because his wife managed to verbally attack him and insult him that evening, he knew Salim was just trying to fight back so his pride wouldn't feel so wounded.

He was tremendously proud of Shazi and that was another reason why he so badly wanted to see her that night. With every word she spoke, he felt more and more enamored with her. He needed her to know that.

When Salim finally bid him goodnight, Khalid eagerly headed down the corridor leading to Shahrzad's chamber. But when he turned the corner, he ran into Uncle Aref who asked if they could discuss Salim's arrival and their preparations to ensure the safety of the palace.

Khalid sighed. But _he needed to see Shahrzad!_

However, he knew this brief meeting (and he would make sure it was brief) was important. He couldn't risk Salim snooping around or attacking Shahrzad in the middle of the night to pay for her insults.

Shahrzad, unfortunately, would have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

After their meeting in Khalid's antechamber, the general was off to implement the additional protective measures they discussed.

_Finally,_ Khalid was able to go to Shahrzad's room.

As usual, Vikram was standing guard outside of it. Khalid greeted him with a slight nod, and Vikram nodded back as he stepped aside from the doorway.

Khalid placed his hand upon the handle, but stopped himself. Most nights, Khalid just walked right in without even a knock. But, this time, he knew she was angry with him, and there was a chance she still didn't want to speak with him, as was the case earlier that evening.

So as to not risk infuriating her anymore by barging in, he decided to knock on the door this time.

Impatiently, he waited to hear footsteps coming toward the door or her voice calling out.

Instead, he heard nothing.

Was she already asleep? Or was she so incensed with him that she refused to open the door?

Khalid sighed and waited there a few minutes just to make sure she wouldn't suddenly decide to open the door.

At one point, he thought he heard a slight pitter-patter against the marble floor from inside her room, but the door never opened. It must have been his imagination or wishful thinking on his part. Turning around, he headed back to his chamber and ignored the questioning glance that Vikram was giving him.

Still, he just couldn't understand why she'd be so upset about this. Yasmine was nothing to him. And his Shazi shouldn't be bothered by such petty things.

He would just have to wait until tomorrow to speak with her.

* * *

The next morning, Khalid had to focus on entertaining his guests with a day of hunting, which meant he wasn't sure when he'd be able to talk with Shahrzad. His heart sunk when he realized it most likely wouldn't be until that evening.

But as he and Jalal walked down the corridor to the open-air gallery with his uncle Salim and bannermen following them, he spotted her and his heart raced.

She was heading in the direction of the Grand Portico, with Despina and Vikram following close behind. When their paths crossed, all the men greeted her and Khalid fought the strong urge he had to embrace her.

Salim then stepped forward to approach her. Khalid eyed him warily, but remained where he stood. His Shazi knew how to challenge his beast of an uncle. She didn't need any help from him. From the corner of his eye, he saw his cousin move forward as if to stand in front of her to guard her, but Khalid stuck out his hand to stop him.

With an eagerness to hear the bold words she'd have for Salim today, he watched her. She didn't appear fearful at all.

"Good morning, my lady! I trust you had a nice evening," Salim said cheerily.

"I did, my lord. And you?" Shahzad replied after she bowed.

He nodded. "A very nice evening. My daughter tells me she had a lovely conversation with you and was glad to have made your acquaintance."

"I did enjoy my conversation with Yasmine, my lord. It was - enlightening."

Khalid was still awfully curious as to what they talked about.

"I believe she used the very same word, my lady," Salim said.

"I find that rather appropriate, my lord. Given our exchange."

"As silver-tongued as a viper," he said with a chuckle. "Tell me, my lady, do you ever miss a moment to strike?"

"I fear that would be unwise, my lord," she remarked with a devious smile. "Especially in a den of snakes."

Salim shook his head. "You must visit us in Parthia, for our snakes have far less occasion to strike. Yasmine and I insist upon it. The next time Khalid comes to Amardha, you must join him so we can return your hospitality."

"It would be an honor, my lord." Shahrzad bowed her head.

Salim turned to look at Khalid with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. "Truly, nephew. She is a treasure. See that you keep her safe."

And there was the threat he was expecting to hear from his uncle. It infuriated him, but Khalid didn't dare move or show that his comment angered him in any way. That would only encourage Salim and delight him.

Khalid then headed over to Shahrzad, and once again had to fight the desire to embrace her there in front of everyone. As he looked at her, she looked back up at him.

He was continuously in awe over how she came to be his bride. This fearless woman abounding in courage and strength…

He beamed at her with pride and gratitude, praying she would understand what he was trying to wordlessly tell her.

She gave a slight nod.

After he bowed before her, he allowed his hand to rest over his heart, attempting to show her how much she meant to him.

Then he reluctantly began to walk away, leading the group of men outside into the garden. But as they went, he found himself constantly looking back at the palace.

He _really_ needed to speak with Shahrzad. He needed to make sure all was well between them, but how would he be able to discreetly leave the group during the hunt...when he was the caliph? He wasn't sure he'd be able to wait much longer.

Suddenly, he heard Jalal's voice ring out loudly beside him. "Sayyidi, I do believe you left something rather important in the Grand Portico."

Khalid glared at Jalal. He didn't need him to announce that to the entire party and make it so obvious.

"Perhaps you should attend to it and join us later for the hunt," Jalal continued with a bright smile.

He hated when Jalal smiled like that. With another peek at the palace, he realized he would take the opportunity to leave. Weaving through the men, he whispered his apologies to them.

As he neared the Grand Portico, he could hear Despina and Shahrzad's voices carrying out, followed by a burst of laughter he knew belonged to Shahrzad. He quickened his pace.

"You laugh very loud - as if you are the only one in the world," Despina remarked.

"That's funny. My sister says something very similar," Shahrzad replied.

"I assume it makes little difference to you."

"Why? You'd prefer I stop?"

"No, I would not," Khalid said as he walked through the entryway and saw the two women looking around at the different art pieces that were displayed, with Vikram standing guard nearby.

Upon seeing his arrival, Despina bowed. "Sayyidi."

He nodded in return. "I cannot speak for Despina. But you do laugh too loud. And I hope you never stop."

He loved the magical sound of her laugh. As he had told her in the souk, it felt like it held the promise of tomorrow.

Despina scurried out of the Grand Portico. Khalid never appreciated her more than he did at that moment.

When Shahrzad turned her attention to him, she wasn't smiling and seemed to be debating something as she eyed him carefully. Without a word, she moved to go past him to exit the Grand Portico, but Khalid grabbed her elbow to stop her. He wouldn't let her get away.

"I knocked at your door last night," he told her.

"I was tired," she said while averting her eyes from him.

"And angry with me," he added for her.

Shahrzad looked up at him and scowled. With a better look at her eyes, he was able to discover that she was actually furious at him.

"No," he said. "Irate."

"Let go of me," she said, and Khalid obeyed.

"I understand why. I was remiss in not telling you about Yasmine. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Remiss?" Shahrzad shouted as she turned to him and let out a bitter laugh.

"I - "

"Do you know how foolish I looked? How foolish I felt?"

How could she let Yasmine affect her like this? He sighed. "She wanted to hurt you, and it troubles me to see how successful she was."

"How successful _she_ was? You miserable, unfeeling ass! You think I'm angry because of what she did? Because she _danced_ for you? My God, Khalid, how can you be so intelligent and so inexcusably dense in the same instant?"

Taken aback by her harsh words, he flinched.

"Shahrzad - "

"This has nothing to do with her. _You_ hurt me, Khalid Ibn al-Rashid," she yelled. "The secrets - the locked doors I will never be given keys to - they wound me. Time and again, you wound me and walk away!"

He really screwed up this time. Jalal was right.

He closed his eyes and frowned as her words reverberated throughout the room. Her outrage was like a dagger to his heart. He hated hurting her, but giving her all the answers she wanted...it could cause her even more harm and bring her more pain.

Opening his eyes, he went to touch her, but she stepped out of his reach. He didn't let that stop him, so he grabbed both of her wrists and brought her hands up to his face. "Strike out at me if you wish, Shazi. Do whatever you will. But don't inflict the selfsame wound; don't leave."

He wouldn't let this conversation end in harsh words. He needed things to be right again. Having her hands rest against the sides of his jaw, he let his hands slide down her arms as he awaited her response.

She remained still, and her expression was impassive.

She would never be satisfied or content until she knew what he was hiding, he realized. He would have to tell her...one day, he knew. But, not today...

With his right hand, he pushed her hair out of her face and inhaled her lilac scent. "I'm sorry, joonam," he whispered. "For the secrets. For the locked doors. For everything. I promise to tell you one day. But not yet. Trust that some secrets are safer behind lock and key."

"I -" she began to say before biting her lip.

"Forgive me, a thousand times over, for wounding you," he told her softly before kissing her forehead.

He watched her as she closed her eyes. Gradually, she shifted her arms to his chest and then wrapped them around him. Khalid reciprocated the gesture, feeling thankful that their quarrel was over. They continued holding each other, enjoying the moment. It had felt so...right...to hold her again after not permitting himself to embrace her for the past two weeks.

But the moment was disrupted by a sudden and unexpected thump against the ground. Letting go of Shahrzad, he pushed her behind him and unsheathed his shamshir. He saw Vikram step forward as well, with his sword ready to defend. With his uncle staying at the palace, he had to be prepared to fight at any moment. Who knew what Salim would be up to.

"Khalid!" Shahrzad exclaimed as she gripped his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Anxiously looking around, Khalid found the tall curious boy - Tariq Imran al-Ziyad - walking into the Grand Portico with a guard following closely behind.

Khalid's eyes remained aflame with rage as he watched Tariq approach.

The boy gave him a goofy, lopsided smile. "Are we not meeting here for the hunt?" he asked.

This boy was a complete imbecile and now a potential threat.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FYI after this part in the book, there is a scene from Khalid's perspective in which he's all mad and suspicious of Tariq and tells Jalal to find out everything about him. Just letting you know in case you want to go back and re-read that part of the book :)
> 
> Next chapter up is with the assassins!


	13. The Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Big thank you to all of my reviewers, readers, and followers!
> 
> I actually don't have really anything to say before this chapter...shocking, I know. Enjoy!

 

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Assassins **

_(Corresponds with Chapter: Someone Who Knows_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 302 - 316)_

The pounding in his head was growing stronger with every passing minute. Beads of sweat began dripping down the sides of his face, and his vision had started to become blurry from the exhaustion, making him unable to focus on anything.

It was very late in the night. Finding himself restless and in need of some fresh air, Khalid decided to leave his room. Since it was so late, he didn't even bother putting on a qamis. No one else would be awake and wandering around the palace except for the few soldiers standing guard outside various rooms. As usual with just about everywhere he went, he brought his shamshir with him as he strolled down the corridor to a balcony that overlooked one of the gardens.

He had hoped the walk and the evening air would help ease his agonizing aches.

It did not.

Looking around at all the bushes and flowers in the moonlight, he exhaled slowly and prayed for the pain to stop. But it seemed like the pounding in his head was only getting worse, and he felt like he could no longer think of anything at all.

It had been nearly two months since he last slept, and he could certainly feel the toll it was taking on his body. But he would continue to deal with it. He had no choice. Monsters didn't deserve an easy life. They were only entitled to constant misery.

After standing outside for a few minutes, he proceeded to make the slow trek back to his chamber. As he turned the corner, he didn't notice at first the thumping sounds coming from a nearby corridor, having assumed it was only the hammering in his head.

It wasn't until he heard the panicked shrieks coming from the direction of Shahrzad's room that he realized it wasn't all in his mind.

Bolting toward the corridor that led to Shahrzad's chamber, he found a terrified and trembling Despina racing away from the room, calling out for Jalal. Upon seeing Khalid approach, Despina quickly stopped herself.

"Shahrzad...Shahrzad's..." was all Despina managed to get out as she was out of breath. Khalid didn't need her to say anymore as he finally looked around him and saw the splatters of blood on the marble floors and the mutilated bodies of the multiple guards who lined the corridor, including the two who had been standing post outside of Shahrzad's room.

Unsheathing his shamshir, he ran to her room and his heart began pounding harder than his head had been that evening. It felt as if all the air had left his lungs.

_I can't...I can't be too late...please don't let me be too late!_

Stepping over the two guards' bodies, he thrusted the doors to Shahrzad's room open and found a terrifying sight waiting for him.

His Shazi was being held against the wall by a man clad in dark clothing. His arm was pressed against her neck, and she was kicking him, trying to break free.

He heard footsteps rapidly approach him from his left. Without hesitation, he slashed his shamshir across the figure's body, causing the man to fall to the ground with a thud.

Those who broke into Shahrzad's room would not make it out alive tonight, Khalid was certain. There would be no negotiating.

Suddenly, he heard Jalal's voice call out from behind him. "Take Khalid out of here!"

Khalid saw Vikram out of the corner of his eye step forward with his talwar out, but made no move to escort him away. He knew better. Waving his own sword, Khalid began heading toward Shahrzad and discovered there were at least eight men with their swords drawn. And they were all blocking his way to her.

Vikram took the lead to battle the dark figures, while Khalid and Jalal fought beside him. Their swords cut through the air, clanging against their enemies' before finally slitting their bodies. The figures began falling to the ground as life left them.

As he fought, Khalid's eyes flicked back to Shahrzad every moment they possibly could, making sure her captor wasn't injuring her any further or taking her away from the palace. Seeing the man's hands on her fueled his rage, and his slashes across the dark figures became more fierce and relentless.

"Khalid Ibn al-Rashin!" the captor's voice called out from near the entryway to the terrace as Khalid delivered the fatal blow to the last of the intruders, with the exception of Shahrzad's detainer. Blood sprayed across Khalid's bare chest, but he wasn't phased.

He instantly strode in Shahrzad's direction, his fury swelling with each step as he saw his Shazi's tear-filled eyes while the man held her by the roots of her hair.

This man would pay _terribly_ for this.

But as he neared, the man pulled on her hair more tightly, causing Shahrzad to let out a cry. Khalid immediately stopped.

The captor began to laugh as he brought out a dagger and placed it against her neck.

Khalid's heart threatened to burst from his chest. He saw the man whisper something to her, but he couldn't hear what he said. He could only hear Shahrzad's response.

"I don't beg. Especially to dead men."

"And the mighty Caliph of Khorasan?" the man asked loudly. "Does the King of Kings have any pleas?"

Fires of anger flared within him and he continued his journey to Shahrzad, raising up his shamshir.

"Don't move, you bastard son of a whore! Or I'll slice a maggot hole across her throat. You can watch her die, just like your mother."

Khalid stopped instantly.

The terror, the horror...those haunting memories of that day flooded back to him. The day his world fell apart…

The blood...the screams...His mother's lifeless body left laying in pools of crimson...

If he had to witness such a thing happen to Shahrzad, he wouldn't be able to go on living.

It couldn't happen. He _would not_ let it happen.

He brought down his bloodied shamshir to his side.

"I _will_ kill you for that," he heard Shahrzad tell the man. Her captor just laughed at her.

"What do you want?" Khalid softly asked. He would do _anything_ to end this. _Anything_ to make Shahrzad safe again.

"Drop your weapon."

Without even thinking about it, Khalid did as he asked, and his shamshir clattered to the ground.

The man grinned and gestured to Jalal and Vikram. "Tell them to drop their weapons."

"Stop it!" Shahrzad shouted.

Khalid kept his eyes focused on the dagger that was against Shahrzad's neck. When Khalid remained silent, trying to quickly develop a plan to get out of this tragic mess, the man pressed the dagger closer to her neck.

Khalid would not risk her life. Never. He wouldn't take any chances. He had no choice.

"Jalal. Vikram. Do as he says," Khalid ordered them, resigned to follow the man's demands.

"Khalid!" Shahrzad exclaimed, but Khalid refused to look at her. He couldn't bear to see the terror in her eyes while she pleaded for him to not listen to this man. He needed her to understand that he wouldn't be able to live without her. He would not let her die because of him.

"Don't do this. Jalal, don't listen to him. You can't - " Shahrzad was cut short by her captor.

"Say one more word, and I'll make certain it's your last." He moved his hand that was holding her chin up over her mouth. As he did so, Shahrzad bit down on his hand, causing him to let out a yelp. She then banged her elbow into his body as the man's dagger dragged across her neck. His heart racing, Khalid sprinted forward and pulled her body tightly against his, away from her captor. Momentary relief came over him at having Shahrzad in his arms again.

Vikram threw the man down to the ground, and Jalal came up to him to knee him in the chest. Jalal then used his sword's hilt to pound against his jaw.

"In what world did you think you could get away with this? To my cousin? To _my_ family?" Jalal shouted as his continued to beat his face.

"Enough!" Khalid yelled out, bringing dead silence to the room. Picking up his shamshir from the floor, he let it scrape with a screech against the floor.

Jalal then walked over to Shahrzad's side, and Vikram backed away.

Khalid approached the man's bloodied body. This evening's events were all Khalid's fault, and he was the one who needed to make it right by being the one to administer the punishment.

Towering above him, Khalid placed the shamshir against his throat. "She was right. You are a dead man. But I'm willing to discuss degrees of pain."

This man had to suffer for what he had done to Shahrzad and for the torture Khalid had to endure watching him hold her captive.

The man just laughed.

"Who sent you?" Khalid asked him in a deathly whisper.

"Someone who wants to see you suffer."

"Tell me, and I will spare you a measure of the pain you greatly deserve."

The man began to cough from the blood falling down his throat. "Do you think I fear you, boy?"

"I will ask you one last time. Then the answer will be torn from your lips."

"You think to thwart the hands of fate? No matter how long you try to fight it, you will pay the price, Khalid Ibn al-Rashid," he said with a pointed look at Shahrzad.

"We are now past words. In this, I am definitely my father's son." He allowed his sword to cut into his throat, and it began to bleed.

The man just continued to laugh. "You wish to know who sent me, mighty King of Kings? I'll tell you. _Someone who knows."_

Choking on his own blood, he then lifted his neck up to slide it against the blade.

Khalid stared down at him, taking deep breaths.

Someone who knows...but who could possibly know?

Vikram came forward to observe the dead man's body. Pulling up one of his shirt sleeves, he found the drawing of a scarab.

"A Fida'i dog," Vikram murmured with disgust.

Khalid stared at the mark.

Assassins. They were hired assassins. How could this have happened? How could they have gotten inside the palace? Who paid them to do it?

Letting out a frustrated grunt, he hurled his shamshir toward the doors.

"What?" Shahrzad asked.

"The Fida'is. Hired mercenaries. Assassins," Jalal answered.

How would Khalid ever be able to find out who hired them? Was it his Uncle Salim? But how could he possibly _know_? How could anyone?

"My God. You're bleeding," Khalid suddenly heard Jalal say, taking him away from his thoughts. He whipped around to face Shahrzad and immediately picked her up in his arms. Shahrzad began insisting she was fine and pleaded for him to put her down, but he would not have it. He refused to listen to her. It was his fault she was hurt, and he needed to fix her.

Jalal and Vikram followed them as they left the room. When Khalid stepped through her doorway, he knew Shahrzad saw the lifeless bodies.

"They're all dead," he said solemnly while looking straight ahead. "Every guard in this corridor is dead."

Shahrzad tightened her grasp around Khalid's neck. As he carried her around the corner, the general and a group of soldiers came crashing through a set of doors.

"Is she hurt?" the shahrban demanded to know.

"I'm fine. Really, I am," Shahrzad replied.

"She's wounded," Jalal interjected.

"It's not bad. Put me down. I can walk."

Khalid continued to refuse to listen. He wouldn't look at her. All he cared about was getting her to his chamber and tending to her wound. He would not let his injured Shazi utilize any more energy and strength to move.

"I can walk, Khalid," she repeated, but he just ignored her and kept on walking. The soldiers joined them, lighting their way with torches.

Shahrzad finally surrendered to Khalid's wishes as she leaned against his chest. Khalid secured his grasp on her.

Stopping when they reached the doors to his antechamber, he turned to one of the soldiers. "Guards are to stand post here and at the doors leading to my chamber until further notice. Be advised - if there is the slightest breach at either entrance, you will answer to me," Khalid stated menacingly.

One of the guards nodded in understanding before opening the door for them. Khalid carried her through the antechamber, followed by the threshold of the second set of doors to his room, where he finally sat Shahrzad down on his bed.

Going over to his cabinet, he pulled out some strips of linen and a small jar of salve. On his return to the bed, he also grabbed the pitcher of water that was sitting on his desk.

Kneeling on the ground before her, he smoothed her hair back to examine her injury.

"I told you. It's not bad. It can't be much worse than a scratch," Shahrzad told him.

But her perfect skin wasn't supposed to be marred by a scratch at all. She wasn't supposed to be _touched_ at all, let alone by an assassin!

This was all his fault. Taking a piece of cloth and wetting it, he put it against the scratch to wipe away the blood.

Why did he let her volunteer? Why did he go through with the marriage? Why did he have to fall for her?

Seeing that assassin's hands on her and being left unable to do anything but obey his demands brought him complete and utter agony. He _hated_ it.

How could this happen? How did they even break into the palace?

He placed another piece of cloth in the water, but was disrupted from his train of thought when Shahrzad took the cloth away from him and laid it against his face to wipe away the blood.

His eyes finally met hers as he allowed her to clean him.

His precious Shazi...how could he endanger her? How could he fail to protect her?

She brought the cool, damp cloth to his chest. Once his body was cleaned, Khalid leaned his forehead against hers and took hold of her hands.

"I want to send you away. To a place where none of this can touch you," he said softly.

She leaned away from him, looking appalled. "Send me away? As if I were a thing?"

"No. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

"I meant that I cannot keep you safe. From anything."

"And your answer to that is to send me away?" she indignantly said in a quiet voice.

"My answer is not an answer. It is a willingness to do whatever it takes - even something as distasteful as sending you from my side."

"And you expect me to obey? To go wherever you command?"

"I expect you to trust me."

"You should know I will not take kindly to you treating me like a possession," she said with a frown.

"I have never treated you like a possession, Shahrzad."

"Until you spoke of sending me away."

Why didn't she understand? He just wanted her to be _safe._

He brought his hands down to her waist. "You're my wife. They are hurting you because of me."

"They? Do you mean the Fida'is?" she paused. "Who are they? To whom do they pledge loyalty?"

"To whoever can pay their price. Loyalty ebbs and flows with the tide; gold does not. The men who hire them have little to offer beyond that."

"And you think it will help if you yield to such men?"

"I don't care what they think as long as you're safe."

"You should care. It's time to start caring. You cannot continue to rule this kingdom in such a callous manner."

But didn't she see that would be _impossible_ for him to do? He was divided...between his kingdom and the queen of his heart.

"You speak as though you understand. As though you know."

"You're right. I understand nothing. I know nothing. And whose fault is that?" Frustrated, she pushed his chest away from her to get up, and she started heading for the door.

Why couldn't she just accept the fact that it's better for her to be ignorant?

"I've told you why," he said as got up off the floor. "It is not safe for you to know these things. To know - "

"To know what?" She asked as she turned around. "To know you? As if I could ever hope to achieve such a thing. Yet, like a fool, I've wanted to learn. To understand what pains you, what brings you joy. But I remain ignorant of even the most trivial of things. I don't know your favorite color. What foods you detest. What scent brings to mind a treasured memory. I know nothing, because you fight me every step of the way."

What did she want him to do? He wasn't ready for her to know his past. He didn't want her to be burdened with his problems.

"I don't know what you want from me, Shahrzad. I only know I can't give it. Not now."

"It does not have to be so difficult, Khalid-jan. My favorite color is violet. The scent of roses makes me feel at home, wherever I am. I do not enjoy fish, but will eat it to make a loved one happy, suffering through my smiles."

What was he to do? To truly know him would bring her even more pain.

When he said nothing in reply, she let out a annoyed sigh before heading for the door. "Goodnight," she said.

But Khalid was not willing to let her go away. He would not let this horrific night end like this. Quickly striding toward her, he put his arm up against the door to keep her from exiting.

"What do you want me to do?" he murmured.

She continued to look at the door instead of at him. "Prove that a real man doesn't make a show of what's his. It just is."

"Is it? Are you mine?" he asked, because he honestly couldn't tell with her.

"I told you; don't try to own me."

All he wanted was for her to be his equal who stood at his side!

"I don't want to own you."

She finally faced him. "Then never speak of sending me away again. I am not yours to do with as you will."

This whole time, he suddenly realized, he had been saying it all wrong. She wasn't his...

"How right you are. You are not mine. I am yours." He took his hand off of the door.

Shahrzad stared at him for a long moment before finally lifting her hands to caress his face. He couldn't handle it when she touched him...he would unravel and lose all control. He still wasn't even sure if she wanted this. Was she only tempting him to get answers from him like the last time? He closed his eyes in an attempt to restrain himself.

She then brought up her hands to his brow and then ran them through the curls of his hair before sliding them down to his neck. He opened his eyes, wondering how much longer he'd be able to resist her…

"Why won't you touch me?" she questioned him wistfully.

After a deep breath, he replied. "Because if I start, I won't stop."

She brought her hands down to his chest. "Who asked you to stop?"

"What if I can't give you the answers you want?"

"Then give me this," she stated before reaching up to press her lips against his. He didn't deserve this. He tried so hard to resist, but when she let her tongue linger on his bottom lip, he found that he could not. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her up against his body. He pushed her up against the door as he returned her kisses, and she encircled her arms around his neck.

He was so absorbed in the moment, he didn't even hear the knock coming from the other side of the door.

"Khalid," she said breathlessly while he placed kisses on her neck.

"Sayyidi," a voice said through the door.

"Khalid," Shahrzad said again, this time grabbing hold of his hands to make him stop.

Cursing whoever it was outside the door, he angrily turned the handle.

"Yes," he sternly said upon opening the door up just a crack.

"The shahrban wishes to speak with you. Captain al-Khoury may have determined how the intruders gained entry into the palace."

With a nod, he closed the door.

He ran his palm against his the side of his face. He _really_ didn't want to leave her…to deny her again after their argument over his secrets...but these were important matters…

She was still leaning her back against the door. "Go," she instructed him.

But...he didn't want her to go…didn't want her to think that she wasn't the most important thing in his life. "I - "

"Don't worry. I'll stay here."

Relief washed over him.

"Thank you." As he went to open the door, he stopped to smile.

"What is it?" She asked as she gave him a puzzled look.

"It's a fitting punishment for a monster. To want something so much - to hold it in your arms - and know beyond a doubt you will never deserve it."

Then he left the room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So FYI, after this part in the book, there is a section from Khalid's perspective when he talks to Jalal and Jalal gets all mad that he risked his life and also tells Khalid that it's time to tell Shahrzad everything. Then Khalid returns to his room, has a freakout moment, and the faqir comes. I'll make sure to recap this at the beginning of the next chapter too, haha.
> 
> Please please please review! (Pretty please with a cherry on top!)


	14. Khalid's Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all so very much for reading this fic! Cookies and cupcakes to you all!
> 
> So, as mentioned at the end of the last chapter, some Khalid stuff happens in the book for this chapter, so I now present you with a recap of what has happened before this:
> 
> Khalid speaks with Jalal about the assassins and is ready to snap from his extreme exhaustion. Jalal also lays it on Khalid for risking his life and kingdom for one girl. Jalal also tells him it's time to tell Shahrzad everything. When Khalid returns to his chamber where Shahrzad is sleeping, he has a freakout moment, imagining that something is in his room. Shahrzad calls for the general when she sees that Khalid clearly is unwell. The general brings the faqir to the room, and Khalid demands that Shahrzad stays.
> 
> Hope that jogged your memory!

 

* * *

**Chapter 14: Khalid's Secrets**

_(Corresponds with Chapter: Ava_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 332-341)_

It was time she knew everything. Jalal was right in that he had to tell her.

He hated to admit it...and hated that she would discover what a true monster he really was. He had wanted to shield her from these burdens that shouldn't become hers.

But every time the mention of his secrets came up between them, Shahrzad threatened to leave the room. If he kept denying her, she might threaten to leave him altogether…Even though there was still a chance she would leave him after hearing of his egregious errors, he knew he had to tell her. She was becoming more and more agitated with him the longer he kept his secrets under lock and key. It seemed there was a better chance of her staying if he told her, and he couldn't lose his air to breathe.

She had already seen the results of his agonizing headache that evening, probably filling her with even more questions.

So when the faqir arrived with the general that night, he allowed her to stay in his room to show her he was willing to be more open with her, and so she could begin to understand. He would not allow her to walk away from him as she had threatened to do multiple times that evening. He needed her by his side.

"Sayyidi," the faqir said as he approached Khalid, lifting up his hands.

As usual, Khalid bowed his head and closed his eyes as the faqir placed his hands on the sides of his face. He felt the mystic's power and warmth flow from his fingertips to his head, bringing him instant relief.

Letting out a deep breath, he was able to relax his body. The pain had subsided.

"Thank you," Khalid said quietly.

"Thank you," he heard Shahrzad say across from him. Looking up, he noticed the faqir was staring at her.

"Sayyidi -" the faqir began to say in a warning tone.

Khalid knew what he would say. Knew that he would tell him that he wouldn't be able to go on without sleeping much longer.

"Your counsel is always appreciated. I'm aware of your concerns."

He eyed him warily. "It's getting worse. And it will only continue to progress in this fashion."

"Again, I understand."

"Forgive my insolence, sayyidi, but you do not. I warned you before, and now my worst fears are coming to fruition. You cannot maintain this farce for much longer. If you do not find a way to sleep - "

He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't hear it. Couldn't face the truth of the situation.

"Please," Khalid interrupted as he stood up.

The faqir moved back and bowed.

"Again, I thank you," Khalid said with a bow.

"Do not thank me, sayyidi," he stated as made his way out of the room. "My service is to the hope for a great king. See that you grant him the chance to prove me right." The faqir's stare lingered on Shahrzad before he exited the room.

If only he understood that eliminating Shahrzad was certainly not an option.

Once he was gone, Khalid went and sat on the edge of his bed, where Shahrzad joined him.

He kept his eyes pointed to the floor. It was time to tell her...It would hurt to tell her, see her reactions, and have her also live with this constant worry and anxiety…

Taking a deep breath, he finally looked up at her. "Before -"

"You can't sleep?" she whispered.

"No."

"Why?"

He looked back down at the floor. It would be so difficult to recount all that occurred…

Shahrzad reached out her hand. "Tell me."

He looked at her again, while he drowned in his anguish.

"Please, Khalid," she said as she took his left hand into both of hers.

He could not refuse her pleading hazel eyes, so he nodded.

"Before I start, I need you to know how sorry I am."

"For what?"

"For everything. But mostly for what I'm about to tell you."

"I don't - "

"It's a burden, Shazi," he expressed in a strangled voice. "This secret is an encumbrance I never wanted for you. Once you know it, it can't be taken back. Whatever happens, its cold certainty will remain with you. The fear, the worry, the guilt - they become yours."

He heard her take a deep breath. "I won't say I understand, because I don't. But if it's your burden - if it causes you to suffer - I wish to know."

Khalid stared off into the room as his mind drifted to his first meeting with a young woman who had a kind, demure smile and warm, innocent eyes at the time. "Her name was Ava."

"Ava?"

"My first wife. I married her not long after I turned seventeen. It was an arranged marriage. One I arranged to avoid what I considered a far worse fate. How wrong I was."

He needed Shazi's strength to speak of his tumultuous mistakes. He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"I was never meant to rule Khorasan. My brother, Hassan, was raised to take the throne. When he died in battle, it was too late for my father to rectify the years he had spent punishing me for my mother's perceived transgressions. There was no relationship between us - nothing but memories of blood and dreams of retribution. Upon his death, I was as unprepared to rule as any boy filled with hate would be. As you once said - I was predictable. Predictably angry. Predictably jaded.

"I was also determined to be everything my father despised in a king. Before he died, he had wanted me to marry Yasmine - to unite the kingdoms of Khorasan and Parthia. Following his death, his advisors continued to push for the match. Even Uncle Aref felt it was a wise, albeit unfortunate, decision. I was adamant in my refusal - to the point where I dismissed my father's remaining advisors and sought my own counsel."

She gave him a puzzled expression. "You despise Yasmine that much?"

"Yasmine is not without her merits," he said while shaking his head. "But I never felt any real affection for her. More than that, I could not willingly join my family with that of Salim Ali el-Sharif. When my mother was alive, he treated her like a rich man's whore, and he never failed to exploit any opportunity to speak ill of her after her death. Even as a boy, I remember longing for the day when I would be strong enough to punish him for the things he said."

For most of his life, he chased vengeance against his uncle. It all seemed so fruitless now.

"Revenge isn't what you expected, is it?" Shazi asked him.

"No. It's not. And it never will be. Revenge won't replace what I've lost."

"Salim must have been very angry about your refusal to marry Yasmine."

"I never refused. It never went that far. When the pressure to marry Yasmine grew - to embolden the ties between our kingdoms and solidify my weak stance as a young caliph - I decided the best way to avoid the insult of an outright refusal was to marry someone else. Ava was from a good family in Rey, and she was kind and smart. Once we were married, I tried to be attentive, but it was difficult. I still had many things to learn about being a king, and I didn't know how to be a husband. Like me, Ava was not the type to readily share her thoughts and feelings, and the moments we spent with each other often drifted to silence. She started to grow distant...and sad. Yet I still did not invest the time necessary to learn the reasons. After a few months of marriage, she had withdrawn a great deal, and our interaction was rather limited. In truth, the awkwardness made me even less inclined to seek her out. On the rare occasions I tried to speak with her, she had always appeared elsewhere - lost in a world I never sought to understand.

"Everything changed when Ava found out she was pregnant. Her entire demeanor shifted. She began to smile again. Began planning for a future. I thought all would be well, and like a fool, I was glad for it."

He had to shut his eyes for a moment. Would he be able to go on? In the few weeks of knowing of Ava's pregnancy, he had slowly gotten used to the idea of becoming father. He had fretted over the possibility that he wouldn't be a better father than his own, but that fear evolved into a determination to use the opportunity to prove he was different from his father. And he finally had hope that he and Ava could make their marriage work in having this baby...

The memories of his unborn baby's death followed by his wife's came crashing over him…

"We lost the baby a few weeks later. Ava was inconsolable. She stayed in her room for days on end, eating only enough to survive. I would visit her, and she would refuse to speak with me. But she was never angry. Always just sad, with eyes that tore at my soul. One night when I came to see her, she finally sat up in bed and engaged me in conversation. She asked me if I loved her. I nodded because I couldn't bring myself to lie outright. Then she asked me to say it. Just once, because I'd never said it. Her eyes were destroying me - such dark wells of sadness. So I lied. I said the words...and she smiled at me."

That smile haunted him in his nightmares for months after. The memory of it still made him tremble, knowing that was the last time he saw her alive. Khalid brought his and Shazi's interlaced hands up to his forehead, once again requiring Shahrzad's closeness for the courage to carry on.

"It was the last thing I ever said to her. A lie. The worst kind of lie - the kind shrouded in good intentions. The kind cowards use to justify their weaknesses. I didn't sleep well that night. Something about our exchange unnerved me. The next morning, I went to her room. When no one answered the door, I pushed it open. Her bed was empty. I called out for her, and still I heard nothing."

As the gruesome image of what he saw next appeared in his mind, he took a deep breath and continued.

"I found her on her balcony with a silk cord about her throat. She was cold and alone. Gone. I don't remember much else about that morning. All I could think was how she'd died alone, with no one to offer solace, no one to grant her comfort. No one who cared. Not even her husband.

"After we laid her to rest, I received an invitation from her father to meet at his home. Out of guilt and a desire to show her family a measure of respect, I went to see him, against the counsel of those around me. They did not know what her father could possibly want to discuss with me in private. But I dismissed their concerns." He exhaled slowly. "Though they were right to have them."

He removed his hand from Shahrzad's. Here would come the part that would bring her a feeling of guilt...

"Khalid -"

"One hundred lives for the one you took. One life to one dawn. Should you fail but a single morn, I shall take from you your dreams. I shall take from you your city. And I shall take from you these lives, a thousandfold."

He could distinctly visualize Ava's father reciting those words as if it were yesterday. His mind had replayed the memory each day since. He would never be able to forget how those words altered the course of his life forever.

"A curse? Ava's father - cursed you?"

"He gave his life to this curse. Before my eyes, he ran a dagger through his heart, paying for the magic with his own blood. To punish me for what I had done to his daughter. For my rampant disregard of his greatest treasure. He wanted to make sure that others would know his pain. That others would despise me as he did. He ordered me to destroy the lives of one hundred families in Rye. To marry their daughters and offer them to the dawn, just like Ava. To take away their promise of a future. And leave them without answers. Without hope. With nothing but hate to keep them alive."

Shahrzad started rubbing her eyes and wiping away the tears that were falling down her face.

"I refused to comply at first. Even after we realized he'd sold his soul to the darkest magic to enact this curse, even after nights without sleep, I couldn't do it. I couldn't begin such a cycle of death and destruction. Then the rains ceased. The wells dried up. And the riverbeds vanished. The people of Rey fell to sickness and starvation. They started to die. And I began to understand."

"I shall take from you your city," Shahrzad stated quietly, recalling Ava's father's words.

Khalid nodded and added, "And I shall take from you these lives, a thousandfold."

"How many dawns are left?" she asked.

"Not many."

"And what if - what if we fail to comply?" she questioned him hesitantly.

"I don't know."

The whole curse was a mystery to him, but he figured its result would eventually lead to the destruction of his kingdom and himself. Since he could only tell select people he trusted about the curse to prevent his enemies from discovering it, he couldn't contact those with the gift of magic to find out if it was possible to put an end to the curse.

"But - it rained. It's rained several times in the two months I've been at the palace. Perhaps the curse has weakened."

His Mountain of Adamant...so optimistic. He wasn't so sure himself. The rain did provide him with much hope the past several weeks.

He gave her a small, reluctant smile. "If that is the case, there is little else I would ask of heaven."

After a pause, Shahrzad spoke again. "Khalid, what if -"

"No. Do not ask what you are about to ask," he told her sternly.

Absolutely not. There no way he would ever have her killed. It would destroy him.

"Then you have not even considered -"

"No. I will not consider it. There is no situation in which I will consider it," he said while placing his hands against the sides of her face. He looked into her hazel eyes, thinking about what life would be like each day without being able to see the delight in those eyes when she was incandescently happy with him, or their frustration when she was cross with him, or their fire when she was standing up to him.

He wouldn't survive a day without looking into her eyes.

She shook her head back and forth at him as she curled up her hands into fists. "You are ridiculous, Khalid Ibn al-Rashid. I am just one girl. You are the Caliph of Khorasan, and you have a responsibility to a kingdom."

"If you are just one girl, I am just one boy."

She shut her eyes. Was she even listening to him? Didn't she understand?

"Did you hear what I said, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran?"

She wouldn't respond and was still shielding her eyes from him. He needed to see her eyes. Needed to make her understand.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Look at me," he pleaded.

She obeyed, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Just one boy and one girl," he told her.

"If that is the case, there is little else I would ask of heaven," she said with a sad smile.

Leaning back against the cushions, Khalid pulled Shahrzad down with him. She laid against his chest as he wound his arms around her. And the two laid there quietly for the remainder of the night.

Even though he had wanted to avoid telling her of his past, it brought him comfort that she didn't run away from him...that she didn't despise him for his heinous actions and mistakes…

That he'd be able to have her strength to face whatever the curse could have in store for him next.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So one thing I don't understand about The Wrath and the Dawn is how many dawns Khalid has to complete the curse. Because he's clearly already been through over 100 dawns...he explains he didn't start abiding the curse immediately. Plus Shahrzad has been with him at least two months, and she's the 72nd wife. So that's well over 100 dawns so far...does anyone understand this part? I'm guessing these details just haven't been revealed, haha.
> 
> Anyway, moving on. So in writing this fic, I always write one or two chapters ahead of whatever I post. So I already have the rest of this fic typed up! I just have to go back and do major editing before I post. There are only two chapters left, so expect these final updates in the next few days! The next chapter is probably my favorite and looks to be the longest one of this fic. I'm very excited to post...so I better get to editing!
> 
> Thanks so much, my readers! Please review!


	15. Shahrzad's Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh. The dialogue and action in the Khalid/Shahrzad scenes are from the book.
> 
> A/N: Many thanks to all my wonderful readers!
> 
> So this chapter actually begins in a scene from the book that is from Khalid's perspective. However, I felt the chapter in the book did not give us much insight to his feelings! So that's why I'm starting it there. It is the scene where Khalid is reviewing some documents when Jalal bursts in with his uncle with the report containing Shahrzad's secrets.
> 
> Ahh this is probably my favorite chapter in the book. I hope I did it justice and that you all enjoy it!

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shahrzad's Secrets**

_(Corresponds with Chapter: Oblivion_ of _The Wrath and the Dawn, pages 342 - 363)_

When Jalal and his uncle burst into the room unannounced, Khalid wasn't sure what to think.

Jalal's panicked expression and pleas that he give Shahrzad a chance to explain perplexed him...and worried him greatly. Khalid became even more anxious when Jalal mentioned the report involved Shazi and Tariq Imran al-Ziyad.

After ordering Jalal to give him the report, Khalid ripped it from his hands and scanned the scroll, fearful of what he would discover. A few phrases popped out to him that immediately elicited feelings of rage and shock:

_Tariq Imran al-Ziyad…_

_brother to Shiva bin-Latief…_

_Both grew up with Shahrzad al-Khayzuran…_

_Tariq and Shahrzad were in love and believed to be engaged..._

Khalid's world shattered into a million pieces as he re-read the words over and over again before glancing over the bottom of the report, which listed the names of various individuals who were questioned and revealed this information. And there were so many names…

So many verified that his Shazi was a liar. That suspicious boy who had come to the palace and seemed to care about everything she said and did...she knew him. And she was in love with him!

But perhaps, the worst news he discovered in that letter was that Shahrzad was friends with Shiva bin-Latief.

One his brides that he had killed.

As the news of this sunk in, his uncle spoke.

"I'm sorry, Khalid-jan. So very sorry. Even I started to believe - wanted to believe - that she was something more."

Shaking his head, Jalal stepped closer to him. "She is. Please give her a chance to explain!"

"Leave," Khalid ordered.

"Don't let your fear and your distrust ruin this."

His uncle started pulling Jalal away from Khalid towards the exit.

"She loves you!" Jalal called out. "This is not what it seems. Maybe it began as something else, but I would bet my life on what it is now. She loves you. Please don't fall to hate. You are not your father. You are so much more. She is so much more."

Khalid turned away from them, crumpling up the parchment in his hand and throwing it to the ground. He heard his uncle drag Jalal out of the room and close the door behind them.

Khalid was left staring out at those damn lilacs outside his window as he drowned in a sea of emotions.

His first instinct was to hate her...he wanted to hate her. She lied to him. His everything had put up a facade with him. All this time she was badgering him about revealing his secrets when she had her own! This whole time...was she really in love with another man and just using him and plotting his downfall?

But part of him felt that wasn't completely true. He knew she felt _something_ for him. The words they shared the night before...they weren't words a woman who felt nothing for him would say. She _cared_ for his well-being, and the desire in her eyes as she pleaded for him to touch her and love her...that wasn't an act. Her passion was real.

But how could she care for a monster like him?

It was impossible for him to hate her. Instead, he found he hated himself and was more enraged with himself than he was with her.

He killed her friend Shiva

Shiva...the one who gave him a smile of forgiveness for his horrid actions. Then he robbed the world of her kindness and great light.

He murdered the love of his life's best friend.

That must have been the reason why Shahrzad volunteered to marry him. It all started to make sense now. His fearless and daring Shazi probably intended to have her revenge by killing him. Fueled by her hate, she married him of her own volition and showed no trace of fear on their wedding day. Then she fought to survive by spinning neverending tales before asking to go with him to the souk alone. If there hadn't been the incident with the foolish vendor and gamblers, would she have killed him that night? But after that night - the night they kissed - everything seemed to have changed. It troubled her greatly not knowing about Yasmine or why he killed his brides...she had a deeper longing for truth that a purely vengeful person wouldn't have.

Grabbing the bottle of ink sitting on the table, he chucked it against the wall where it shattered, and the dark ink splashed against the white marble and trickled down to the floor. Then he picked up one of the nearby lamps and threw it across the room. It landed with a clank against the ground, and its contents spilled out, creating a pool of oil around it.

As he took sharp intakes of breath, he stared at the mess he made before falling to his knees on the floor.

Khalid hid his face in his hands as tears threatened to pour out of his eyes.

He finally received the answers to the questions he pondered since their wedding day...and they brought a pain worse than anything he ever imagined. How could he think even for a moment of time that there was chance for happiness for him? That there was a possibility he could one day no longer be a monster?

He deserved nothing in this life, least of all a life with Shahrzad.

_I don't deserve to live…_

His Shazi had come to the palace to kill him. Tonight he would give her that chance. He owed her that. She shouldn't be married to her friend's murderer. No matter what he did, he would continuously be a source of torment to Shahrzad. He would never be able to fix what he had done.

Standing up and blinking away any signs of tears, he went to the entryway and opened the door.

"Bring Vikram here to meet with me," he ordered the soldier standing guard outside. "Immediately."

* * *

Khalid pulled open the drawer to reveal a jeweled dagger. Its gold hilt was adorned with small rubies and emeralds. Picking it up, he slid it out of its case and held up the weapon, analyzing it in the glow of the lamplight.

The dagger had been his mother's. He didn't have many items of his mother's, as his father had ordered that all of her belongings be destroyed or thrown away. Khalid managed to take the dagger without his father's knowledge. He needed to have some piece of her to remember her by and feel she was near.

And he definitely needed to feel her near him tonight as he would atone for all his grave mistakes.

Plus, it seemed only fitting that the one whose fiery spirit was reminiscent of his mother's should wield it.

Sheathing the dagger, he left his room and ambled to Shahrzad's chamber. The thought of confronting her and having her confirm everything terrified him. He didn't want it to be true...but everything inside him screamed at him that it was.

When he approached her door, Vikram gave him a nod of understanding. He knew that whatever happened tonight, he was to help Shahrzad, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Khalid opened the door. He slowly walked through the entryway and stopped. Candlelight glowed throughout the room, but he didn't see Shahrzad.

Suddenly, she appeared, crossing the threshold from her terrace. She hesitantly smiled, but gave him a confused look. "Hello?" she asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"Hello," he said sternly. He could feel her sense his strange mood, bringing tension to the room.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Debating how to broach the subject of her secrets, he walked towards her without saying a word.

"Khalid?"

He took another deep breath. "How long?"

"What?"

He took another step toward her, wanting to clearly see her eyes as she answered his next question to determine if she was being truthful. "How long have you been in love with Tariq Imran al-Ziyad?"

As soon as he finished his question, she gasped and his fears were confirmed. Her eyes widened in shock, followed by panic.

But he needed to hear her say it. Needed her to be honest with him. He watched her and waited for her response.

"Since the summer I turned twelve." Her voice broke on the last word.

Clenching his fists, he turned away from her. He couldn't...he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to visualize another man kissing her lips or rubbing his hands up and down her arms or running his fingers through her hair... Shazi wasn't completely his. Even though he already knew it was true, hearing her confirm it cut an even deeper wound in him.

"I can explain!" she shouted. "I -"

Gripping the dagger and pulling it out of his sash, he turned back toward her. But he still couldn't look at her...couldn't watch her any longer knowing the end of him was near. He couldn't risk getting lost in her eyes one last time and lose the willpower to make her kill him. Instead, he stared at the floor around her feet and saw her take a step away from him out of fear.

"Behind the ebony chest in my room is a door with a large brass ring. The handle is unusual. You have to turn it three times to the right, two times to the left, and three more times to the right before it will open. The staircase leads to an underground passage that will take you directly to the stables. Take my horse. His name is Ardeshir."

"I don't -"

"Here," he said as he slid the dagger out of its case and handed it to her.

He saw her feet shuffling backward, but he reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her and put the hilt of the dagger in her hand. He covered his hand over hers to force her to grasp hold of it. "Take it," he instructed.

"I don't understand."

"Vikram is waiting outside. He'll take you to my chamber. No one will stop you. Take Ardeshir...and go," he told her softly.

It hurt so much to think of her leaving, but it had to be done. He didn't deserve any kind of life with her or an explanation of any kind for her actions. All he deserved was his life to end right then and there for what he did to her. Khalid fell to his knees.

"What - what are you doing? I -"

"Shiva bin-Latief," he said in veneration and closed his eyes as he bowed his head.

He heard a thump against the ground in front of him, causing him to open his eyes again. Shahrzad was kneeling on the ground.

"Get up," he whispered.

But she didn't move. All she did was stare at him with worried eyes as she took multiple deep breaths.

"Get up, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran. You kneel before no one. Least of all me."

"Khalid -"

"Do what you came to do. You owe me no explanation. I deserve none."

Still she didn't move. This time, she let out a cry.

Why was she hesitating? She needed to do this. He needed her to do this.

Khalid grasped her arms. "Get up," he ordered quietly.

"I can't."

But Shazi was capable of anything.

"You can. For Shiva. You are boundless. There is nothing you can't do."

"I can't do this!"

"You can."

"No," she told him as she shook her head.

"Do it. You owe me nothing. I am nothing."

She still didn't move the dagger. All she did was shake her head even more vigorously.

"Shahrzad al-Khayzuran! You are not weak. You are not indecisive," he said harshly. "You are strong. Fierce. Capable beyond measure."

She stared at him and he could see her debating internally.

"I took her from you," he continued. "Nothing I do, nothing I say will ever fix what I've done. If there has to be a choice between us, there isn't one to make, joonam. Not for me."

She sat up straighter on her knees and rested her left hand against his chest.

"And you expect me to make this choice?"

He nodded in reply.

Her hand against his chest then grabbed hold of his qamis and pulled him slightly closer to her. "You honestly expect me to breathe in a world without air?"

She wasn't supposed to feel that way about him. She wasn't supposed to be in love with a murderous monster. She was supposed to be in control of her emotions and be able to make the difficult choices.

He tightened his grasp on her arms. "I expect you to be stronger than that."

"But...there is nothing stronger than this," Shahrzad whispered.

Her right hand dropped the dagger, then rested against his chest. "Hate. Judgment. Retribution. As you said, revenge will never replace what I have lost. What you have lost. All we have is now. And our promise to make it better."

Her hands then slid around his neck and up into his hair. "There is no one I would rather see the sunrise with than you," she added.

Khalid closed his eyes, his heart pumping fast. There was no one else he'd rather spend the rest of his days with. But tonight was not supposed to go like this. She was supposed to kill him, not express her affection for him.

When he opened his eyes, he brought his hands to the sides of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

His mountain of Adamant...his weakness...his queen...his equal…

Looking at her, he finally felt like he was seeing the real Shahrzad with no barriers between them. They were two people with pasts marked with pain and tragedy trying to mend their futures and make a better life. They were simply a boy and a girl.

He watched her eyes roam all over him before finally landing their gaze upon his lips.

How could she still want to be with the man who murdered Shiva?

He let out deep breath. "Shazi -"

"Be with me tonight. In all ways. Be mine."

His desire for her heightened upon hearing her say those words. "I've always been yours. As you've always been mine," he said while grabbing her chin.

Upon finishing his statement, she glared at him and and he could tell she was preparing herself to fire back at him for treating her like a possession. But he never meant the statement like that. He only meant that she was his equal, the one that balanced him and made him whole.

"Don't," he told her with a scowl.

"Your possessiveness...may present a problem." She frowned.

And Khalid couldn't help but let a slight smile form on his lips. He couldn't help but take delight in whenever she was cross with him in over something so simple and silly.

Taking his hand, Shahrzad guided him to her bed where he sat down. As she stood in front of him, he rested his forehead against her stomach.

"I won't ask for forgiveness, but I am so very sorry," Khalid said softly.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I know."

When he gazed up at her, she sat herself down on his lap, straddling him. Khalid pulled his qamis up over his head and tossed it to the floor. Shahrzad then rubbed her palms against his bare chest, and he felt them stop at one of his more prominent scars.

Knowing what she was wondering, he spoke. "Vikram."

She frowned. "The Rajput? He cut you?"

Did it upset her that he had been injured and wasn't in perfect condition? His love for her swelled upon realizing she was concerned for his well-being.

"Why? Does it bother you?" he teased.

She gave him another one of her infamous scowls.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer. "It happens from time to time. He's better than I am."

"I don't care. Don't let him cut you again."

"I'll do my best," he stated as he analyzed her own features. Noticing a peculiar scar on her chin, he lifted her chin up to get a closer look. "What about this?" He brushed his thumb gently across the mark.

"I fell off a wall when I was thirteen."

"Why were you on a wall?"

"I was trying to prove I could climb it."

"To whom?

She didn't reply, but her lack of response made it clear it was that idiotic boy she grew up with. Jealousy and anger instantly flowed through him.

"I see," he said in a low, cold voice. "And the fool just watched you fall?"

"I didn't give him a choice."

He almost chuckled. Of course his Shazi would torment the foolish boy...the same way she treated him. "Against all odds, I feel a drop of sympathy...amidst a sea of hatred."

"Khalid," Shahrzad said reprimandingly as she shoved him. But Khalid was quick to grab hold of her hand as she did so.

"Shahrzad," he suddenly said seriously, with no trace of the teasing from a moment ago. "Is this really what you want?"

He had to be sure. He couldn't comprehend how a woman of such great strength and intelligence would ever want to be with him...a murderer who would never be able to rectify his past brutal and atrocious actions.

She stared deep into his eyes before leaning into him and trapping his bottom lip in between hers. She then proceeded to run her tongue across his lips.

And he was completely lost in her.

Losing all willpower to even attempt to resist her, he kept one hand behind her back to secure her as his other hand untied the laces of her shamla. It dropped to to the floor.

He returned her kisses with an eager hunger and fervor. He left a trail of them along her neck, but when he reached the spot on her throat where she was cut by the assassin the night before, he was more careful.

"I love you," she suddenly said, causing Khalid to immediately pause and level his head with hers.

Did she...did she really mean that?

He never realized until then how much he longed to hear those words from her lips.

Finally, he knew that she loved him. That the strong, passionate feelings he had for her were not one sided.

She rested her hand against the side of his face. "Beyond words."

He couldn't say the same back to her. Since Ava's death, he swore he would never tell someone he loved them ever again. But he certainly loved Shahrzad with every fiber of his being. So much so, it was more than that. He couldn't even pinpoint the exact moment he felt this overpowering love for her...but it felt like it happened ages ago.

Without taking his eyes away from her face, he gently brought her body down to the bed. Covering her hand with his, he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"My soul sees its equal in you," he told her before his lips claimed hers again.

Their hands interlocked above her head as Shahrzad deepened the kiss. Eventually, their hands made their way down each other's bodies to remove the remaining clothing, and the two were tangled up in skin.

In between his numerous kisses, he breathlessly whispered her name over and over again and murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

That night, he blissfully and wholeheartedly succumbed to his Mountain of Adamant and loved her completely.

* * *

Khalid watched the sun rise as he ran his fingers through Shahrzad's hair as she slept beside him. He never thought it would be possible to feel so euphoric, and he certainly never thought he would feel it while looking at the break of dawn.

As the events of last night replayed in his mind, he couldn't stop the grin that broke out on his face. The night before was certainly different from the first two nights he ever spent with her, just as he knew it would be. This time, it wasn't something he treated as routine and quickly got over with. Instead, he treated it as a true act of love with gentleness and care and passion that he didn't give before. This time, he drowned her in his kisses and poured out every ounce of his love for her, and she reciprocated.

As he watched her sleeping form laying against his chest with her head nestled in between his upper arm and his chest, he never had felt so thankful before for being incapable of sleeping. If sleeping was possible, he might have missed this breath-taking sight.

She looked so peaceful, lying contentedly in his arms with a beautiful smile on her face. He watched her body rise and fall with every breath she took, bringing a sense of calmness over him.

Shazi...a wife who loved him, was his equal, and remained alive at the dawn. Who knew any of this could be possible? Was it all even real or just a cruel dream?

As he stared at her, he memorized her. The curve of her lips, the curl of her eyelashes, the placement of her scars...everything.

He wished he could lay there forever with her, but he knew had to leave. He had to prepare for his journey to the Parthian border that day.

To prevent waking her, he gently slid her hands off of him. Then he slowly removed his arm from beneath her head so she laid against the cushion instead. When he stood up, he saw her body shift, but instead of waking she just pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Khalid pulled out his trowsers and his qamis from the heap of clothing on the floor to dress himself.

It felt so wrong to leave her before she awoke...

He felt compelled to leave something for her...some little sign of how much last night meant to him. He thought back to Shazi's words from the other night and realized he needed to make a slight detour before tending to his duties that morning.

* * *

" _The scent of roses makes me feel at home, wherever I am."_

Khalid had headed straight for the gardens upon remembering Shazi's fondness for roses. He certainly wanted her to feel like she was at home here at the palace...and with him.

Looking through the multitude of roses as he wandered down the staircases of the grand garden, he searched for the perfect one. He wouldn't settle for anything less. His perfect Shazi deserved only the best.

But he kept seeing imperfect roses. Either their color wasn't the right shade, or some of the petals were far larger than the rest, or they looked too measly and not full enough to be a proper rose.

Frustrated, he continued to walk around, determined to find the perfect rose, but the scent of some lilacs drew him away temporarily from his quest. He inhaled their aroma, and the memories of Shazi from the night before quickly flooded back to his mind, extinguishing every trace of his irritation and impatience.

And when he turned away from the lilacs to continue the search, he immediately spotted it - the perfect rose.

Its shape was just right, and its color was a pale violet...Shazi's favorite color. He leaned forward to smell it, and its scent was pleasant and refreshing.

Taking out the small dagger from his sash that he had grabbed from his room that morning, he sliced the thorns from its stem before cutting it off of the bush.

As he made his way back into the palace and toward Shahrzad's chamber, more servants and soldiers were awake and beginning their duties for their day. He caught many of them gawking at him and the rose in his hand, but as he passed by them, they were quick to avert their gaze.

It certainly must have been a strange sight for them to see, but he didn't care what they thought or assumed.

A different guard was now standing post outside of Shazi's room instead of Vikram. He stepped aside as Khalid came forward and slowly opened the doors.

Strolling to her bedside, he found Shazi still sleeping soundly. She hadn't moved at all since he left.

He laid the rose on the pillow beside her, but felt that leaving only the rose seemed so...insufficient. It wasn't enough to show her how much last night meant to him and how he'd treasure that evening for the rest of his life.

With a quick glance around her room, he found parchment and a bottle of ink sitting on her low table in the corner.

Bending down beside the table, he picked up the quill that was resting beside the ink bottle.

How could he adequately express his feelings about last night?

All the secrets between them were revealed, the barriers between them were finally torn down, and their great love for each other was finally confessed and expressed physically.

But as he thought back to the other night, he realized some of her questions for him had still been left unanswered.

" _...I remain ignorant of even the most trivial of things. I don't know your favorite color. What foods you detest. What scent brings to mind a treasured memory. I know nothing, because you fight me every step of the way."_

There would be no more fighting against her, now that he fully surrendered himself to her.

He began to write on the piece of parchment:

_Shazi,_

_I prefer the color blue to any other. The scent of lilacs in your hair is a source of constant torment. I despise figs. Lastly, I will never forget, all the days of my life, the memories of last night -_

_For nothing, not the sun, not the rain, not even the brightest star in the darkest sky, could begin to compare to the wonder of you._

_Khalid_

After he signed his name, he folded up the piece of paper and went back to the side of her bed to place it on the cushion beside the rose.

He caught himself staring at her again, wishing he could go back to laying down beside her. But he couldn't...his day was already off to a late start due to the hunt for the rose.

But one thing he could not refrain from doing was giving her one more kiss. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her forehead, then quickly left the room before he managed to convince himself to stay.

* * *

After meeting with the shahrban to discuss their arrangements for their trip to the Parthian border that day, Khalid headed back to his room to dress for his departure.

He pulled open one of his drawers to retrieve his ring with his standard to pack it with his things. As he held it in his hand and stared down at the twin shamshir design, he realized there was one more item he wanted to give to his wife.

But that meant he needed to first find his cousin.

There used to be a matching ring to his that was meant for the calipha. He had given it to Ava on their wedding day, and she was buried with it when she died. Another one had been made shortly after, but then the curse was implemented. And having to marry bride after bride day after day made it seem pointless to even have the second ring. And at the time, he had wondered if he did manage to see the curse to its completion, who would ever want to marry a murderer? There was no use in having the ring. It was a just a reminder of what he would never have, as there would never be a true calipha to rule beside him.. The ring became a symbol of all he lost with the damn curse.

During the first week of having to kill his brides, Khalid had found the matching ring among his things. In a fit of rage, he threw it at Jalal and ordered for him to destroy it. He couldn't stand the ring's taunting of his failure as a king and as a man.

But he had an inkling that his cousin didn't listen to him that day.

Pocketing his ring, Khalid left his room to find him.

* * *

After knocking on Jalal's door, Khalid was granted entrance.

"Sayyidi," Jalal greeted as he bowed before him.

"Jalal," Khalid said with a nod.

"From what I hear, it seems all is well with Shazi?" Jalal said with a sly grin...the grin that Khalid despised. But not even Jalal's ridiculous and infuriating smile could bring down Khalid's mood that day.

"Yes," Khalid replied. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his own face.

Jalal beamed even more upon seeing it. "The palace is already buzzing with the news. I imagine we should start preparing for the arrival of your heir this year."

Khalid rolled his eyes at him. "You still have it, do you not?" he asked him, wanting to get to the point of his visit immediately so he wouldn't have to continue watching Jalal gloat.

At first, Jalal gave him a perplexed look before it soon evolved into one of understanding when Khalid pulled out his ring from his pocket and held it in front of his face.

"I pray you'll forgive me for disobeying your orders, sayyidi," Jalal replied, hardly sounding remorseful.

"On this rare occasion, you will not be punished," Khalid stated with a gleam in his eye.

Jalal strode over to his desk and yanked open the drawer. Reaching in, he grabbed the small brown pouch containing the ring and handed it over to Khalid.

"Well, I'm very happy for you and proud of you, cousin, for not letting your fears and distrust get in the way. I knew all wasn't as it seemed in that report," Jalal stated.

Khalid nodded. "Thank you."

After a pause, Khalid continued. "I trust you will watch over her while I'm away and guard her with your life?"

"Absolutely." Jalal smiled.

* * *

That afternoon after everything was packed and the horses were readied, it was time for Khalid to leave for the border with the shahrban and a group of his soldiers.

There was just one more thing he needed to do before they left.

With the general and the soldiers following him and Jalal walking alongside him, Khalid went to Shahrzad's room. After a knock, he pushed open the doors.

Upon entering with Jalal, he saw Shazi and Despina stand up in front of the bed. Shazi began walking towards him, meeting him halfway.

She was glowing and greeted him with a smile so bright that it could rival the stars.

Behind her, Despina bowed to him before she headed into her own room. He really needed to gift Despina with something special for her continuously flawless ability of knowing when he needed a private moment with Shazi.

When Despina's door closed, Khalid spoke.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

"I did."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you for the gifts. They were perfect."

She deserved nothing less. "Then they were fitting."

As one of her eyebrows curved upward at his words, he couldn't help but let the hint of a smile appear on his face.

"I have something else for you," he announced, feeling eager and anxious to give her the ring. Hopefully, she would see the gift as another perfect one.

"What is it?"

"Give me your hand."

"Does it matter which one?"

After he shook his head, Shazi acquiesced to his request by sticking out her right hand. Grasping it, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it on her third finger.

She stared down at the ring in admiration as she grazed it with her left thumb.

"Do you mind wearing it? It's -"

"The best gift of all," she said as she looked up at him with another bright smile.

He finally truly had a calipha to rule beside him as his equal. He didn't think it was possible. He couldn't help but let a full-fledged grin appear on his face at that moment.

Suddenly, he heard bodies shift behind him in the corridor.

"Sayyidi? You should leave soon," Jalal advised gently.

Khalid turned to him and nodded. He didn't want to go….but once again, duty called.

When he looked back at Shazi, she was frowning. "Where are you going?"

"A small force is gathering at the border of Khorasan and Parthia under a new banner. The emirs in that region are nervous and wish to discuss strategy, should an altercation arise."

"Oh," she remarked, revealing her great disappointment. "How long will you be gone?"

"Two, maybe three weeks."

"I see," she replied, looking dejected. It seemed as if she was holding back from voicing her thoughts on the matter. He hated upsetting her, and he hated leaving her. How was he going to manage being apart from her for so long?

"Two weeks, then," he said with a grin.

"Not three?"

"Not three."

"Good." Her smile returned.

It delighted him so much to know that she would miss him as much as he would miss her.

"Again, I'm glad."

"I'd rather you be careful than glad. And return safe," she said before lowering her voice and speaking in a slightly menacing tone. "Or you'll be met with a platter of figs."

Still beaming, he bowed his head and put his hand up to his brow before shifting it to his heart. "My queen."

Reluctantly, he turned to head to the doorway. He was halfway there when he heard Shazi's voice.

"Khalid?" she called for him longingly.

When he twisted back toward her, she was running toward him. When she reached him, she tugged on his cloak to pull his face down to hers and she pressed her lips against his.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, it took a moment for Khalid to react. He had never been one to show his affection in front of others, but quickly realized he didn't care that everyone was watching them. He needed to properly bid his queen goodbye. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

He could hear the soldiers shifting about behind him and Jalal chuckling.

"Ten days," Khalid stated breathlessly when they finally managed to pull apart.

She tugged more tightly on his rida'. "Do you promise?"

It would be a miracle if he could even survive being away from her for that long.

"I promise."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was the last of Shahrzad in this fic. Sad times.
> 
> Anyway, next up is the final chapter! It should be posted within the next week, if not the next few days.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	16. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Wrath and the Dawn. It belongs to Reneé Ahdieh.
> 
> A/N: Thank you my lovelies for all reading this story! 
> 
> And now...the final chapter!

 

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Storm**

_(Corresponds to Chapters: One Element of a Storm_ and _Burning Embers_ , _pages 364-388)_

As he laid in a tent along the route from the Parthian border to Rey, Khalid could only think of one thing.

Shazi.

Naturally, he thought of her every night and every moment he wasn't discussing politics and battle plans with his advisors and emirs during his trip, but _tonight_ , he was delirious with joy that he would be returning home to her the next day.

Tomorrow would mark the tenth day he'd been away, and he was keeping his word to head back to the palace. Luckily, his discussions with the emirs had gone smoothly and quickly, allowing him to easily keep his promise.

Every night, he'd get lost in a reverie thinking of Shazi, longing to lay beside her as the sun rose each day. He missed her lilac scent, the gentle caress of her hands, and the citrus sweetness taste of her lips…

He yearned to be reunited with her. He was going crazy without her as even the smallest and most ridiculous things would remind him of her. One emir's quill, which was a light golden brown, brought to mind Shazi's hazel eyes. The sight of of figs at dinner one night caused him to recall her humorous threat to him before he left. The cerulean blue of the rug in his guest room at the emir's home was reminiscent of the dazzling blue mantle she wore to the recent grand dinner at the palace. A nobleman's gift of silk fabric from the local souk reminded him of his adventures with her in the souk and their first kiss. Even just seeing the slightest bit of pale moonlight shining through his window one evening made him think of her second evening at the palace, when she stood outside on her terrace in the moonlight and the gentle breeze blew locks of her hair out of place.

He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. He and his men were already making their way back to Rey, having stopped to rest for the night. They were only less than a half day's journey away, and he impatiently awaited for the sun to rise.

"Sayyidi," a sudden loud and urgent voice called out from outside the tent, causing Khalid to jump up from his cot and unsheath his shamshir.

Upon pulling back the flap at the entrance of the tent, he saw the shahrban with a grim look on his face.

"Sayyidi," he said solemnly with a quick bow. "A soldier just arrived from Rey with a message from Jalal. There's a terrible storm. Lightning has struck the palace and many of the nearby homes, igniting fires all throughout Rey. There has been severe damage...many have been injured. Some are dead," Aref finished with a mournful look on his face.

As his uncle spoke, Khalid once again felt his world crumble around him, and he knew Uncle Aref was thinking the same thing as him.

The curse.

" _I shall take from you your city."_ He heard Ava's father reciting those words over and over in his head.

The curse never weakened. It was roaring back with a vengeance, completely destroying his kingdom and his people.

He should have known. He should have known his happiness could only be short-lived, that the curse would never stop haunting him. It would never be over.

_Shazi...please be safe and unharmed..._

"We need to leave...now," Khalid ordered sternly. After a nod, the shahrban bowed and went to inform the soldiers of their immediate departure.

After sheathing his shamshir and retreating back to the inside of his tent to put on a qamis, he headed over to the gathering of their horses to mount Ardeshir. Without even waiting for his bodyguards, Khalid took off.

There was no time to waste. Shazi and his kingdom, the only things that ever mattered to him, were in danger.

As he pressed Ardeshir to go faster and faster along the windy road into the night, he sent up prayers that Shazi and his kingdom were safe.

This was all his fault. How would he ever be able to end this wretched curse? Fulfilling its demands was no longer a possibility...but his people were suffering. His people were _dying._ How would he ever be able to put a stop to this vicious, never ending cycle of destruction and torture?

Hours later, when he got closer and closer to Rey, all he could see were flames...flames everywhere.

And his kingdom disintegrating to ash.

It was like a reflection of his own soul. Divided between the love for a woman, a love for his kingdom, the desire be a caring man and a great king, and the longing to be free of a stupid curse's demands...he was falling apart into a million pieces, just like his kingdom.

Rain poured down upon him, soaking his hair and clothing. The reins became difficult to grasp. At least it still rained...but it wasn't enough to put out the raging fires. There would need to be floods and floods of rain in order to extinguish them.

When he reached the outside of the now wrecked gate to his palace, he couldn't help but feel horrified. So many parts of the palace were completely demolished. One of the turrets had fallen to the ground and was now a pile of rubble. The gardens...the gardens were scorched, leaving no sign of nature's life and beauty.

Halting Ardeshir after they passed through the gate, he was about to dismount him with the intention of running straight into the palace to find Shazi when a voice called out to him from the stables.

"KHALID!" the figure shouted right before another deafening roll of thunder erupted. The man was holding a torch and began waving his arms around, indicating he should come to the stables. With the harsh and unceasing rain blurring his vision in the darkness, Khalid was unable to recognize at first who was calling him.

He guided Ardeshir over to the stables anyway, and as they approached, Khalid finally realized that the mysterious figure was his cousin.

Jumping off of Ardeshir upon entering the stable, Khalid ran over to Jalal.

"Where is she?" Khalid demanded to know.

"She is safe..." Jalal stated with a somber expression. "But she is gone."

"Gone where?" Khalid barked as his fury raged within him.

Jalal remained calm. "To her family. Tariq Imran al-Ziyad came to the palace to take her away."

Khalid's eyes filled with even more anger and envy at the mention of that fool's name. "And you just let him take her?"

"She didn't want to go, but she too realized this storm was the consequence of the curse...I told her to go with Tariq."

His chest heaving, Khalid took a step toward Jalal and debated how he should punish him for doing such a thing. Jalal was the one who was supposed to protect her - not let her leave to go to who knows where! He fought the urge to punch him right then and there.

"Lash out at me if you will, but listen to me first!" Jalal suddenly spat angrily when Khalid's right hand balled up into a fist. "It was the safest option for her, to be out of the crossfire of this war. Your enemies will surely strike now that Rey has been ruined. Her life would be in danger if she stayed here. And as your weakness, she would be used against you and make you risk your life once more. And I will _not_ allow my king to be put in such a position again," Jalal finished harshly.

Khalid turned away from him, absorbing his words. He looked through the open doorway and saw lightning electrify across the sky before striking a tall building near the palace. His heart broke.

Shazi wouldn't be safe with him. Her life would constantly be threatened, just like the night nearly two weeks ago when the assassins broke into the palace. And in turn, his own life and kingdom would be threatened.

He owed it to his people. He couldn't risk leaving them in the hands of the Sultan of Parthia if he were to fall to his demise as a result of Shazi be endangered. He was willing to give up his life for her...but it wouldn't be fair to Khorasan.

Plus, wasn't that what he wanted for Shazi that night the assassins broke in? For her to be far away from him and safe from harm?

Sending her away was the best option for her _and_ his people. Jalal was right.

Even though it crushed him to realize that he may never see her again.

But despite witnessing the ramifications of his choices that night - the storm, the fires, the destruction - he did not regret loving Shazi.

It was their love that made the shroud of darkness that surrounded him fall away. It gave him the strength to fight and become a man capable of feeling, of _caring._ It brought him the drive and desire to never repeat his previous errors and to become a better man.

It was their love that made him human again.

* * *

When it was close to dawn, Khalid sat down at the desk in his chamber. Even though his mind was weighed down with visuals of flames and ash from the night, it still managed to drift to thoughts of Shazi, wondering where she was and what she was doing...

Despite the emptiness he felt and the inability for him to find the air to breathe without her near, his anger and sadness faded away as he remembered something his mother said to him when he was young after she told one of her adventurous tales.

" _Khalid-jan, even though the tales I share with you always have an ending, our own stories do not. One of the best things in life is knowing that our story isn't over yet. Our lives are comprised of an abundance of stories. There is always more to experience, more to love, more to enjoy in this world. While one may end, a new story is just beginning. Always remember that, joonam."_

He had never deserved to have Shazi in his life in his first place and was certainly never worthy of her love. But she loved him anyway.

Their story had concluded. Now they were left to go their separate ways and discover what other stories their lives had in store for them.

Having pulled out the letter he had started writing on that awful morning when he almost had her hanged, he decided it was time to finish it. It was time to say goodbye, for it was possible that he would never see her again.

Reflecting on every single moment they shared together over the past two and half months, he would forever be grateful for the time they had together. He would always have the memories of her to carry with him as he embarked on the next story of his life.

And with them, he'd be able to face the dawn of each day.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And then the scene in the book with Khalid's full letter and him burning it up happens after this chapter.
> 
> So first things first, some Wrath and the Dawn chatter...one of the things that puzzled me the most in the book was why Jalal sent Shahrzad away and told Tariq that she should never come back. It wasn't until I was writing this chapter that I finally realized (sort of) why Jalal may have said that. But anyway, let me know if you guys have any theories on that!
> 
> Also, did you see how the next short story Reneé Ahdieh is releasing is about when Khalid sees Rey burning? I was kinda like "oh crap, better get my chapter posted beforehand before her amazingness blows my measly chapter out of the water."
> 
> Ok, now we'll get to my sappy goodbyes:
> 
> THANK YOU to every single person who read at least one word of this fic and many, many thanks to all of you who stuck with it to the end! It's been a thrill to see how many hits this story got and how many people followed it and favorited it and to get people's sweet reviews! Hugs and love and eternal happiness to you all! I hardly ever write multi-chapter fics and finish them, so it's a miracle I got to the end. It would not have been possible without you all! If no one was reading, I definitely would not have been encouraged to keep going. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!
> 
> Also, thanks for putting up with my more simpler style of writing. Clearly, I'm not as awesome and detailed like Reneé Ahdieh, so I'm glad you all enjoyed this story anyway!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading The Rose and the Dagger next week (and hey, if you need someone to talk about it with, PM me!). I can't wait! And I have a feeling I will still write fanfiction in the world of The Wrath and the Dawn (as long as the sequel ends up being quite inspiring! We'll have to see what happens in the sequel). There just isn't enough fanfiction for this book series. You guys should all start writing ;) But I'll probably stick to one-shots because this story definitely took over my life for a while, haha. And hey, if you have any fanfic ideas that you want me to write, you can send those to me too and I'll see if it's doable!
> 
> Anyway, if you've read this story, I would love to receive a review from each of you and I would love to thank you personally! Even if someone stumbles upon this story years from now, I'd still love to hear from you!
> 
> You all rock! Thanks again!


End file.
